Amaterasu (Remastered Edition) Vol 4: Shattered Vengeance
by ragnarokloki444
Summary: At last, Mitsunari leads the Western Army to Sekigahara against the East. Avenging his lord is finally at hand...until a crushing betrayal robs him of everyone else he holds dear and leaves him weak. With no one else to turn to but his most hated enemy, and with poison eating rapidly away at his life, Mitsunari faces his greatest challenge in the series' conclusion. (NariNari)
1. Chapter 1

Mitsunari looked around. From the red arches and the solar mirrors overlooking the sea, he was in Motonari's base in Itsukushima. But how had he gotten here?

Something clattered against the floor and his head jerked towards the noise. Motonari knelt there in the center of the platform, gasping for breath and his ringblade at his feet. Standing in front of him was a shadow. Mitsunari stared, because it looked like himself.

The shadow strode forward and grabbed Motonari by the collar, lifting him up with one hand. Choking, he pulled at the shadow's fingers, kicking at it. The shadow lifted its katana and he screamed as the tip pierced his chest.

"Stop!" Mitsunari shrieked, surging towards them.

Even with his speed, it wasn't enough. The shadow merely glanced at him and shoved its blade the rest of the way through, and Motonari stopped struggling, his arms falling to his sides.

"Traitorous snake." With a snort, the shadow tossed him aside like garbage.

Mitsunari skidded to a halt as Motonari struck the ground, rolled to a stop and lay there, unmoving, a dark pool spreading under his twisted body.

Falling to his knees beside him, he scooped him into his arms, shaking him. "Motonari…Motonari! Don't…don't leave me!"

The strategist didn't wake. Mitsunari tried again, calling his name, even though he knew the katana had gone straight through the heart.

"Why are you still here?" the shadow demanded. "Why haven't you avenged Hideyoshi-sama's death?"

Mitsunari trembled. "I…I was going to…but the serpent…and now all of this -"

"Excuses, excuses. You're weak. A failure. A complete failure. To think that you can't even do something so simple. And now you put your trust into that strategist? He's all you can think about now, isn't he?"

"He's important to -"

"Even more important than Hideyoshi-sama?" The shadow stepped towards him. "You're pathetic. All it took was one little strategist and now you've forgotten your whole reason for living. You live for Hideyoshi-sama! No one else! He would be so disappointed if he knew. If you're not even going to do your duty, you might as well do everyone a favour and kill yourself!"

Mitsunari looked down at the limp body he held in his arms, at the lifeless face that wouldn't smile or tease him ever again. Tremendous rage flooded through him, and he had just enough clarity to gently set down Motonari's body before he surged to feet, lunging at the shadow, screaming and lashing out at it with his hands -

Jerking awake with a strangled yelp, he lay there, propped up on his elbows, the blood rushing through his ears. His eyes adjusted to the dim candlelight in the room and the grip of the nightmare finally lessened.

He rubbed at his eyes with a hand. When he first encountered that vision, it was so long ago when they traveled to an island searching for Shiranui. The evil apparition residing in the depths of the island used the vision in order to enrage him so that it could feed off his hatred. He hadn't wanted to remember this. Why was it coming back to haunt him, and this time hitting him in all the places where it hurt the most?

But he couldn't deny that he still hadn't killed Ieyasu. It seemed that whenever revenge was within his grasp, it slipped away from him, leaving him to chase after it again.

"Mitsunari?" Motonari asked sleepily. "What's the matter?"

The swordsman reached out with a hand, touching his cheek and gazing into those brown eyes. Still alive. Motonari was still alive, and that was all that mattered.

"It…it's nothing," Mitsunari said, settling down again.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Pressing against him, Motonari stroked his back with a hand. "I'm right here."

Mitsunari sighed and shut his eyes. He liked it when Motonari did that. It soothed him, and like a lullaby it helped him grow calm enough to fall asleep again.

#

In the morning, Motonari sneaked out, returning to his guest room. Mitsunari watched him go with a twinge of disappointment. This was the last time they could be together like this. To indulge in carnal desires too soon before the start of a campaign would bring misfortune. Until it was over, they must keep themselves pure.

As Mitsunari dressed, his eyes strayed to the shelf where he kept all the little trinkets and mementos from happier time. Padding over, he gazed at them, running his fingers over each one. The newest addition was a charm that Motonari had given him. The memory of the nightmare haunted him and he tore his gaze away. After his lord had been taken from him, his only comfort was the knowledge that he alone could seek justice for what happened. No matter what, he would kill Ieyasu. After that, nothing mattered.

At least, that was what he _had_ thought. Then he met Motonari, and everything changed. Being with him made the joy of living burn bright in his heart. And now, he couldn't imagine being without him, without his teasing words and his wisdom.

But was this truly something he should have done? He hadn't even recovered from his grief - far from it. And yet he and Motonari shared a passionate relationship. Was it really all right for him to live for someone else when it should be his lord who was most important?

Stomping those thoughts to the back of his mind, he left the room. It was just a stupid dream. Motonari was important to him and he would never let go of him.

"Mitsunari, wait up!"

A smile stretched across his face and he turned.

Ishida Masazumi strode down the hall with a princely gait, joining his younger brother. Although the two were four years apart, they closely resembled each other, sharing the same yellow eyes and silver hair, although Masazumi's shone with a bluish tint. Unlike Mitsunari, Masazumi was powerfully built and preferred using large swords. This, coupled with setsuna, made him a lethal force on the battlefield.

"Onii-sama," Mitsunari said, "you seem better after a good night's rest."

"Indeed. I'm sorry if I was short with you when I returned last night."

Mitsunari shook his head and they walked through the corridors together, just like they always did. "I'm glad you're home."

Masazumi patted his back. "I missed you too."

"How was Sawayama?"

"It's all right now. I'm glad there aren't any more of those clay soldiers stomping around." Masazumi's gaze hardened. "Now there is only one battle left to fight."

Clenching his jaw, the younger Ishida nodded.

In the map room, Motonari and Yoshitsugu pored over the most recent map intelligence. Shiranui lay on the floor nearby, yawning, while Chibi climbed all over top of her. When it saw Mitsunari, it bounded over to him, tail wagging, and danced back and forth. Smiling, he rubbed the puppy's head.

"What's the situation like now?" he asked, straightening.

"We should be able to strike out soon against the Eastern Army," Yoshitsugu said. "It is a good opportunity. We'll have the upper hand." He glanced at the brothers. "With both the Cruel King and the Dark King on the battlefield, we have a significant advantage."

"Of course," Motonari remarked. "They are worth four hundred men each."

The corner of Masazumi's mouth lifted in a derisive grin. "Don't try to flatter me, Mouri. You won't earn my trust that way."

Glancing uncertainly between the two, Mitsunari waited, in case he had to intervene. The older Ishida respected the friendship he saw between Mitsunari and Motonari, but he was still wary of the strategist. After all, Motonari had attempted to betray Mitsunari before, so long ago, and Masazumi did not forget slights against his younger brother.

Motonari only smiled slyly. "You've nothing to fear from me, Bigger Ishida," he said, using the nickname coined by Motochika.

Masazumi snorted, but did not reply.

As the strategists discussed the terrain, Mitsunari barely listened. The battle with the serpent's forces had been a long one. Both the Western and Eastern armies cooperated in a pincer movement, closing in on both sides, but with some manipulation from Motonari and Yoshitsugu, the Eastern Army did most of the work. So now the Western Army had the advantage in numbers. As for the serpent, no one knew exactly what happened - just that Shiranui had defeated the creature and had the wounds to show for it. Her human companions hadn't been able to help her, unable to get past the firestorm and poisonous smoke caused by the serpent. Mitsunari had his doubts but if it was Shiranui, anything was possible. And she was good at exorcism.

And now, with this latest obstacle out of his way, he was free to close in on Ieyasu once and for all. His heart shivered with anticipation. Finally, he had the chance to spill the blood he had waited so long for.

"All our forces are ready," Motonari said. "We can move out within a few days, to accommodate Chousokabe."

Motochika. Mitsunari had forgotten to speak to the strategist about him. With the next battle looming so close, it couldn't wait.

After the meeting was done and they left the room, Mitsunari accompanied Motonari back to the guest room where they would have some privacy, and usual the wolves went with them.

"I'm surprised your brother isn't tailing us," Motonari said as they sat down.

"I told you before, he won't try to force us apart. Give it time. He'll trust you eventually."

Motonari glanced at him. "You two could almost be twins. Almost."

"We get that a lot. Ever since we were little, we have always done everything together." He chuckled.

"I admit that I get uncomfortable around him. I can't quite explain. There's some kind of aura around him that unsettles me."

Mitsunari looked away. "I know. He has that effect on people. So do I. That's why people fear us."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Motonari asked in a gentler tone.

"I want your opinion about Chousokabe."

"Oh?"

"Now that he knows the truth about the attack on Shikoku…he doesn't doubt Ieyasu anymore." Mitsunari's hands clenched. "Do you think he will interfere with my revenge?"

The strategist looked at him, long and hard. For the first time that gaze made him uncomfortable, and he didn't know why.

"He didn't interfere at Sekigahara," Motonari said.

"No. He was occupied."

"Of course he was. I enjoyed having him at my beck and call for most of the battle. At no point did he run off and try to help Tokugawa."

"You can predict him, can't you? Will he try to stop me?"

Those eyes studied him again. "Most likely."

"If he does, I…" Looking at the floor, his hand curled into a fist. "I'll kill anyone who stands between Ieyasu and me. I have to avenge Hideyoshi-sama. I have to do this!"

"But you don't want to hurt Chousokabe. You think of him as a good man, don't you?"

"He was kind to me. I don't want to repay him with cruelty, but if I don't have a choice…"

"Mitsunari." Motonari's tone changed so suddenly that he looked up, startled. "Have you ever considered the fact that killing Tokugawa won't change anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Killing him won't bring your lord back. It won't undo all the suffering you went through, or restore the old days you long for. It might satisfy your hatred, but in the end it will leave you with nothing."

Mitsunari slammed a hand against the floor. "You of all people should know that the only thing I want most is Ieyasu's death! And yet you're trying to dissuade me from killing him? Have you lost your mind?"

With his usual calm, Motonari met his gaze. "How strange. Chousokabe was in a similar position with his dead men and you were the one who convinced him not to seek vengeance. Yet when it comes to yourself, you're blind."

"Why are you saying these things to me? Stop it! I don't want to hear any more!"

The strategist seemed about to argue but thought better of it. "It's clear that I can't change your mind. If that's the case, then I'll just have to help you get what you want."

His anger subsided. "…You will?"

"Just who do you think I am?" Motonari asked with a smile.

Mitsunari relaxed. Of course. One of the most cunning strategists in the West was helping him. Motonari executed his plans beautifully and nothing ever went wrong. Which meant that this time, for certain, he would have his revenge and appease his lord's spirit.

"I'll deliver Tokugawa straight to your blade, if you would prefer," Motonari said. "I just need a little time to think."

"I don't care if we need an extra day, if it means that your scheme will succeed. Do what you must."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

His cheeks tingling with heat, he lowered his head. "You've done so much for me. After this, I…I suppose I'll be in your debt."

Motonari just shook his head and smiled.

Later that evening, the strategist requested to see him and he went to the guest room. The wolves greeted him as he entered, and Motonari knelt on the floor grinding raw plant materials into powder and measuring them.

"What are you doing?" Mitsunari asked.

"It's just medicine. I've been having headaches lately. It should help."

"Is it bad?"

The strategist snorted. "They're just headaches. It must have to do with the weather."

"So did you think of something?"

"Yes." Their eyes met. "I'm setting out to meet with Chousokabe tomorrow morning. I'll also pass him the news that he should come to assist us within a few days."

"You're going to see him, alone?"

"I know what you're thinking. I doubt he'll try anything, seeing as we settled our dispute not too long ago. He may not welcome me, but he won't attack me."

"Let me come with you."

"No. For this to work, I should go alone. You worry too much about me," he added.

Mitsunari looked away. "But it's not safe..."

"I know how to handle Chousokabe."

"What are you going to say to him?"

Motonari poured the powder into a paper packet. "I'll speak to him about Ieyasu. About you. Depending on his response, it could change my plans. In the end, though, it's about preventing his interference."

Even though he was still discouraged by Motonari's decision to go alone, he nodded. It felt like something would go wrong. But he trusted Motonari's judgment. If Mitsunari insisted on going, his presence might influence Motochika's reaction, and Motonari probably didn't want that. So it was best if he obeyed and let the strategist carry out his plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Motonari left early in the morning. Mitsunari and the wolves accompanied him all the way to port, and wished him the best before he boarded the ship. As the ship set sail, Motonari leaned on the railing and watched as Mitsunari's tall figure grew smaller and smaller. When he could no longer see the swordsman, he turned away and looked out over the water.

His heart felt like such a burden. He was alone again, and if everything went according to plan…

They were still close to shore. All he had to do was ask his men to turn the ship around.

_No_, he told himself. _I can't be weak. The plan must go through._

No matter what, it had to succeed. Or everything he had done would be for nothing.

As they docked at Shikoku, Motonari wasn't surprised to find Motochika already waiting for him as soon as he stepped off the ship. Of course he would be - seeing the Mouri crest on a ship was as good as an alarm call in these parts.

"I come in peace," Motonari said just as the pirate opened his mouth. "I'm here to act as a messenger. We'll be ready to move out against the Eastern Army and we expect you to be there within a few days."

Motochika studied him for a few moments before responding. "All right then. We'll be there. And?"

"What?"

"I know you, Mouri. You wouldn't come all this way just to tell me such a trivial thing." Motochika's eye narrowed. "Am I right? There's something else you want, isn't there?"

"Hmph." Motonari allowed the corner of his mouth to poke upwards. "Getting smart, aren't you?"

"Spit it out."

"I have a proposal for you, Chousokabe. One with generous rewards should you agree to cooperate."

#

Mitsunari, restless, prowled all around the castle and then paced back and forth in his room. Was Motonari really all right out there? He was ready to sail to Shikoku himself at the first sign of something going wrong.

Shiranui padded up to him and made a noise. _I'm sure he's fine. Stop worrying._

"I hope so," he mumbled.

She wagged her tail. _It's Motonari, after all._

Knowing Motonari, he had thought everything out in advance. If something happened, he would know how to counter it. Still, Mitsunari wished he had taken him along.

To pass the time, Mitsunari went to his brother's room. They had a lot of catching up to do. As they sat together and chatted and laughed, it eased his heart greatly. The two brothers had known no other friends but each other. Mitsunari couldn't imagine life without him.

"Mitsunari," Masazumi said, "are you sure you can trust that strategist?"

"I know that for certain. You may not believe me now, but Motonari has been kind to me in a way no one else has." Mitsunari paused. "I know you're thinking about how he betrayed me all those months ago. He was a vastly different person then."

"Still, you need to be careful. You can't accept the friendship of someone like him so easily."

"You protect me too much, Onii-sama."

Masazumi looked away.

"I'm sorry," Mitsunari said quickly. "That was insensitive of me."

Masazumi sighed. "After what happened to our lord, I never want to see you in such pain again. I never want to let anyone break your heart like that again."

Leaning forward, Mitsunari touched his brother's shoulder. "Don't be like that. Besides, the time for justice is finally drawing near."

#

Chibi eagerly kept watch for Motonari's return out on the balcony, and when it bolted into the room barking wildly, Mitsunari ran to the courtyard. Shiranui and Chibi jumped on Motonari as soon as he got close, nearly knocking him over. It took every ounce of self-restraint for the swordsman not to join in.

Motonari walked up to him and smiled teasingly. "See, I'm fine."

"Well?" He ignored the comment.

"We had quite a discussion. You could say I secured his agreement not to interfere."

"So easily? What did you say to him?"

"It's all in the wording. All I had to do was make it sound like you didn't really intend to kill Ieyasu. I told him that you have a right to that battle and to settle your affairs." Motonari shrugged. "It was simple."

"So you lied to him."

"What else would you have me do? Chousokabe can't be bribed, nor can he be threatened. This is a small price to pay for him to leave you alone and for you to spare his life, isn't it?"

Mitsunari hesitated. "Maybe you're right. But I -"

"You hate deceit. I know. But sometimes you can't choose."

Turning away, Motonari started back inside. Mitsunari hurried to catch up, but he stayed quiet. Just for a moment, he had seen a flicker of pain in Motonari's eyes. Had he upset him somehow?

"I'm sorry," he said. "It isn't anything against you."

"I know it isn't." To his relief, Motonari chuckled. "You're always so attentive. This is why I'll never get tired of you."

#

Motochika arrived as promised, and Mitsunari exchanged greetings and small talk with him, but felt too awkward around him and tried to stay away. The pirate still treated him with his usual friendliness, but he was quieter than usual.

Mitsunari barely slept that night. When dawn came at last, he donned his black armour and left the castle. Just once, he turned back to look at the great towers.

_Hideyoshi-sama, Hanbei-sama...I will finally crush that man for you, and Hi-no-Moto will belong to the Toyotomi._

Having offered his last prayer, he continued on his way. Soldiers and their commanders scurried about preparing for the march. He watched, drawing in a deep lungful of cool air.

Finally, he would have his revenge.

Motonari joined him, Shiranui and Chibi padding beside him.

The swordsman frowned when he saw the puppy. "A battlefield is no place for him."

"He insisted on coming. Shiranui will take care of him."

Chibi wagged his tail. _I'm not sitting at home while everyone goes out!_

"We're going out into danger," Mitsunari said. "You realize that, don't you?"

_We've been through worse. _The puppy glared.

He smiled. Chibi had a point - there were no evil spirits to deal with this time. As he and Motonari climbed onto their horses, Masazumi rode up beside them and greeted them. He was quieter than usual and seemed strangely at ease with Motonari's presence.

With all the forces assembled, they moved out, leaving the castle behind them. Mitsunari didn't speak a word to his comrades. His muscles quivered in anticipation. Last time his duel with Ieyasu had been interrupted. Now, nothing would interfere.

After hours on the road, the army stopped to rest. Mitsunari wanted to press on, not wanting to stop for anything, but Motonari and Yoshitsugu rebuked him and he gave in. Wanting to relieve the tension knotting up in his chest, he went to check on the wolves. However, he soon discovered his brother was nowhere to be found. Just as he looked around the camp, Motonari approached him with news.

"We saw something odd not far from here," he said. "It looked like smoke."

"Do you think it might be the enemy?"

"It's likely a small force for scouting. Whatever the case, it would be prudent to crush them before they report back."

"Done. Where are they?"

"Yoshitsugu went on ahead. He will send a soldier back shortly. I need to check on Chousokabe, and then I will join you."

Barely listening to him, Mitsunari sprinted to the edge of the camp. As Motonari said, a soldier returned and took him to the area. He met with the other soldiers accompanying Yoshitsugu, and was surprised to see Masazumi waiting for him there.

"Onii-sama?" Mitsunari asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Mouri told me about that camp. I decided to come here and take a look." Masazumi licked his lips. "They won't know what hit them."

"Where's Yoshitsugu?"

Masazumi gestured towards the sky with his sheathed blade. "Somewhere up there, getting a better look. He should be back shortly."

Nodding, Mitsunari's eyes narrowed as he examined the campsite before them. A small group of enemy soldiers had set up tents there. The fires still burned and the horses stood nearby.

Looking skywards, there was no sign of Yoshitsugu returning. What could be taking so long?

"Mitsunari-sama, should we attack?" a soldier asked.

"We can take them," he said, deciding that Yoshitsugu probably expected it anyway. "Go!"

They broke cover and rushed at the tents, Mitsunari and Masazumi in the lead.

A whirring noise sliced through the trees above as a series of weighted nets plummeted towards them. The nets crashed on top of them and pinned them to the ground, rendering them helpless.

A swarm of soldiers rushed out of hiding from the trees at the opposite end, and some dropped out of the canopy from above. The whole thing had been a trap. They piled onto the soldiers caught in the nets, disarming them. Mitsunari tried to unsheathe his katana, but someone landed on his back and knocked the breath out of his lungs before he could move, pinning his left arm underneath him. He lashed out with his free hand, but the heavy net hampered his movement. It took four soldiers to restrain him so that they could pry his weapon from his grasp. Masazumi struggled ferociously beside him, but he too was disarmed.

Someone walked towards them. Mitsunari couldn't turn his head far enough to see.

"Sir!" The soldier holding Mitsunari's katana ran towards his leader.

"Good. Keep him pinned down. I'm not finished with him yet."

Mitsunari's heart thudded when he heard that voice. "Motonari? What's the meaning of this?" he cried.

The footsteps moved around and stopped in front of him. He craned his head up, looking into Motonari's face, but a cold, derisive stare greeted him in return. Was this even the same strategist?

Masazumi snarled. "You! I knew you were no good from the very beginning!"

Eyes wide, the younger Ishida continued to stare blankly at his lover.

"I don't need to tell you, do I?" Motonari asked, nudging him in the shoulder with a boot. "Surely you're not so stupid that you can't figure it out yourself."

Mitsunari knew, but he didn't want to believe it. This had to be some kind of sick joke. A nightmare. Yes, perhaps he had fallen asleep against a tree back at camp and he would wake up soon. The real Motonari wouldn't do such a thing to him.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"It won't concern you soon."

"You…all this time…" His body trembled. It was pain, not rage, that crushed him. "All this time…I trusted you!" he shrieked at him, struggling against the soldiers keeping him down. "After everything we went through, after everything that happened between us…you betray me? It all means nothing to you?"

Motonari snorted. "After the first time I turned on you, you should have known better. Your stupidity is appalling. The world has no place for young, naive fools like you."

"Speak one more word about him and I'll tear out your tongue!" Masazumi shouted, nearly throwing off the soldier sitting on his back in his effort to pounce at the strategist.

Eyes darting around, Mitsunari searched for something, anything. Escape. He had to get out and warn Motochika. Shiranui. Everyone. He had to warn them of this monster.

"Yoshitsugu!" he roared.

"Don't bother." Motonari shifted, lowering his ringblade.

Dark stains covered one edge of the ringblade. He wanted to vomit. It was the very weapon he had given the strategist as a gift.

"What did you do to him?" He struggled again but to no avail.

"He's been a nuisance for a while." Motonari held out a hand and a soldier put something into it. "It's too much effort lugging that palanquin here for you to see, so this will have to suffice."

Tossing the object onto the ground, it rolled to a stop before Mitsunari's nose. The noise around him blurred away. One of Yoshitsugu's beads lay before him, stained red, its light gone.

He screamed, his whole body shaking with the force of his voice.

"I can't have you making that awful racket," Motonari said, waving an arm. Another soldier ran up to him and presented him with an arrow, which he took. He knelt down in front of Mitsunari. "I'd better put you out of your misery, then."

Masazumi bellowed and with enraged strength, threw the soldier off his back and lunged at Motonari. But the heavy nets caused him to fall short of his mark, and four more soldiers jumped on him to restrain him.

Sighing in irritation, Motonari flicked a hand. "You're a nuisance. Men, drag him off over there. I'll deal with him later."

"Mitsunari!" Masazumi stretched a hand towards his brother even as the soldiers bundled up the net and dragged him off towards the trees.

"Onii-sama!" Clawing at the ground, he reached out desperately, and their fingers brushed together before the distance grew too great.

"You filthy snake!" Masazumi raged, his burning eyes fixed on Motonari. "Lay one finger on him and I'll kill you! I swear I'll kill you!"

His curses and shouts grew fainter as the soldiers yanked him out of sight.

"Admirable," Motonari said. "Still making threats even though he's the helpless one."

Having no other choice, Mitsunari looked up at the cold, callous face.

"Do whatever you wish to me," he begged. "Torment me however you want, and as much as you like. I will bear it all. But please, let my brother go!"

Motonari cocked his head, giving Mitsunari the illusion of considering the proposal, before a cruel smirk twisted his lips. "Let him go? Perhaps I will. I'll let him go and see how quickly he can dodge a shower of arrows. But no, that's too much trouble, and too risky. It would be better if I just slit his throat after I'm done with you."

Screaming, Mitsunari tried to lunge at him, but the soldiers were practically sitting on his limbs. One of the soldiers grabbed Mitsunari's head, jerking it to one side and exposing his neck. As Motonari raised the arrow, the swordsman rolled his eyes back, straining to look at him, not wanting to let the strategist have the satisfaction of seeing him look away.

He cried out as Motonari stabbed the arrow deep into his right shoulder.

"Remember that medicine I was making?" Motonari asked. "Actually, it was for you. It was poison, and this arrow is drenched in it."

"I can't believe this…you lied to me! You lied so easily…!"

A sickening, sweet smile crossed Motonari's lips.

Mitsunari made one last effort to break free. The poison was spreading through his body by now, and death would follow quickly.

He deserved it. He deserved it for trusting this creature. And now he would never have the chance to avenge his lord. But if it was the last thing he did, he would kill Motonari.

Vision blurring, his eyelids grew heavy. He fought it, tried to get up, but his body was sluggish and wouldn't move how he wanted it to, his limbs twitching uselessly. Rage, pure rage, seethed through his veins.

"I'll kill you!" he snarled. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you…"

By now he could barely keep his eyes open. The last shreds of consciousness faded from his mind and his voice dropped to a mumble.

At last, he couldn't fight it anymore. His eyes closed, finally.

"Sleep now," Motonari said.

The words followed him into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitsunari dreamed. He couldn't see anything; it was all dark. But someone stroked his back. Yes, he liked that. He liked it very much.

Then it stopped. _Keep going_, he wanted to say. _Why did you stop?_ But he couldn't move, couldn't open his eyes.

Something soft pressed against his cheek, and the warmth of a breath whispered across his skin. And then it all disappeared. The darkness took it away.

#

"Doctor, how is he?"

"Other than the arrow wound in his shoulder, he's all right. There are no signs of any other injuries."

"That's a relief, but why hasn't he woken up yet?"

"I examined the arrow, and I believe it was poisoned. He'll be asleep for a while because of a sleeping agent mixed in with the poison. As for the worst of it…"

"Please tell me."

"The poison will hamper his movement, and it will also kill him within a day. If he's lucky, he may live a few hours longer than that."

"…Is there an antidote?"

"We won't be able to get to it in time."

Silence.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else that can be done for him. I suggest you inform him when he wakes up."

#

Mitsunari emerged from his unconsciousness, struggling to open his eyes, but they were just so heavy. Still exhausted, he didn't even have the strength to move.

A voice spoke to him. He was sure he hadn't heard that voice before, yet something in him knew its owner. Listening, his sluggish mind worked through the syllables until he realized that the voice was calling his name.

"Mitsunari? Mitsunari, are you awake? Talk to me."

With great effort he peeled his eyes open. Everything was blurred together. All he could make out was a large blob of yellow nearby, and he gave up, letting his dry, painful eyes slide closed again. He was too tired for this and wanted to sleep. The voice should just leave him alone.

"Mitsunari?"

He groaned in response.

"Well, it sounds like you're alive." A chuckle. "Go back to sleep. You need it."

He let go of it all and slipped into the darkness once more.

#

When he woke again, it was easier to think, to open his eyes. His mind, however, was still swimming through fog. Lifting his head, blinking, he focused his vision at last. It still took so much effort to move. Slowly, he turned his head from side to side, trying to take in his surroundings. He was in a spacious tent. This had to be a major encampment.

Wait. Where _was_ he?

Moving around caused everything to tilt upwards. He flopped back down, squeezing his eyes shut, forcing back a rush of nausea.

Someone entered the tent and sat beside him, and he squinted. The yellow blob had returned.

"Oh, you're awake." It was the same voice from before. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible," he mumbled. Something about the voice was welcoming, familiar.

"It was some strong poison," the voice agreed. "It was mixed with a sleeping agent, too."

A hand touched his shoulder, patting it gently. Making a noise, he shut his eyes. It was comforting and nostalgic. Someone he knew did this a lot in distant days. But trying to remember took too much effort. He could fall asleep again…

"I know you're tired. Try to stay awake for a little longer." The voice chuckled. "You're a lot less bony than you used to be. Are you finally eating right?"

His mind cleared, a little. The more he thought about it, the more he thought he should know this person. Why was the person so…familiar with him?

Yellow. Eyes flying open, he craned his head upwards.

He stared, shocked, before instinct took over.

"IEYASU!" he screamed, lashing out with a hand.

Ieyasu caught his wrist. Mitsunari snarled and struggled like a wild beast, clawing at him with his other hand and leaving lines of red across an exposed arm. The sight of blood drove him into frenzy and he lunged from the bed. Ieyasu jerked back just as Mitsunari's teeth clicked shut where his throat had been.

"Stop it, Mitsunari! I'm trying to help you!"

"I'll kill you for what you did to Hideyoshi-sama! And this time, no one will stop me!"

"Don't move! The poison will -"

Mitsunari's vision doubled. He paused in mid-strike to decide which arm to hit, then scratched at it. His fingers flew through air instead. The world tilted again, this time accompanied by the sensation of losing balance. Dropping down, he tried to anchor himself to the bed, his limbs suddenly heavy. When the world stabilized again, it left him too weak to fight. Now that he was exhausted, Ieyasu let go of him.

Trembling, he lay there, cursing his weakness and the poison. Ieyasu was _right there_, in front of him! And he couldn't even kill him with his bare hands.

Wait. Poison? What poison? And what was he doing here in hostile territory? Where was everyone?

"Mitsunari, please. I won't hurt you."

"I'll kill you," he growled.

"What happened? Who shot you with that poisoned arrow?"

Mitsunari blinked. He had been shot? Somehow that didn't sound right.

"Can you remember? Who shot you?" Ieyasu asked.

"Shot…" Mitsunari murmured. "I wasn't shot."

"Then how did you end up with that arrow in your shoulder?"

Only now did Mitsunari feel the throbbing pain in his right shoulder.

Pain. The pain of being stabbed. It was coming back to him, in little bits and pieces. Gathering all his strength, he prodded his mind into action and tried to think, tried to remember.

"Someone…stabbed me with it," he said.

"Stabbed you?" Ieyasu paused. "All right then. What were you doing all the way out here by yourself?"

"We were marching…" The world tilted again and he squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the mattress.

"So you weren't alone, then. But your forces aren't even close to where we are right now."

Then it all rushed back to him. The trap. The nets. A bloody ringblade and a bloody bead. Masazumi reaching desperately for him. Motonari, stabbing him with the arrow.

"No…no…" Mitsunari squeezed his eyes shut. "No…!"

Seeing his expression, Ieyasu spoke in a quieter voice. "Mitsunari? Just what happened out there?"

"Shut up…shut up! I don't want this…I don't want to remember! Stop it!" He swiped at Ieyasu. "You made me remember! Get out! Just get out!"

"Mitsunari -"

"Get out!" he shrieked.

Ieyasu hesitated, then got up to leave. "I'll come back later."

He left, and when he was gone Mitsunari buried his face into his hands. Motonari had betrayed him. He still couldn't believe it. Sobs shook his body and he clamped his jaw, trying not to let any noise escape. His eyes burned with tears and they leaked out, streaming down his face, unending. Of all people, his dearest friend and partner had turned around and destroyed all that he had left.

Masazumi was dead. Motonari would not have spared him. Curling into a ball, he wrapped his arms around himself as his shoulders jerked harder. The only brother he grew up with, did everything with, and who was always there for him, was dead. It was his fault. Everything was his fault. Both Masazumi and Yoshitsugu had reminded him countless times of Motonari's sly nature, but he had ignored their words. Now, his carelessness had cost them their lives.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. You died needlessly because of my foolishness. Forgive me…"

In the end, he couldn't protect anyone,a failure who let everyone die. A fresh wave of tears seeped out from his eyes and he wept. He tried to keep quiet but the crushing anguish burst out of him in terrible, hoarse sobs, and he clutched the blanket to his face. It didn't matter if Ieyasu heard him or the whole camp heard him. Nothing mattered anymore.

#

Mitsunari opened his eyes. His cheeks were still damp with tears - he must have cried himself into exhaustion and then slept. But his mind was clearer and his body lighter.

But what good was that now? There was nothing left for him here. Everyone he cherished was gone. He and Masazumi were inseperable, and now half his heart had been torn away from him. And Yoshitsugu. Yoshitsugu hadn't deserved such a fate either. He thought of their bodies, cold and lifeless, left out in the wilderness for the crows.

An Ishida warrior wasn't afraid of anything, and he was no exception. But being truly, utterly alone was the one thing he feared the most, and now he was trapped in the nightmare called reality.

_I can escape,_ he told himself. _I just need to find my katana and then I can be with everyone again._

Noticing yellow, he shifted his head. Ieyasu sat beside him again. Normally, just seeing him would flood Mitsunari's being with bloodlust, but this time there was nothing. Just numbness. He turned his head away and closed his eyes.

"It was something horrible, wasn't it?" Ieyasu asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing does. Just kill me, I've had enough of this wretched world."

Ieyasu shifted and was silent. Mitsunari waited. All Ieyasu had to do was snap his neck. It was that simple.

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that," Ieyasu said. "And that frightens me. I liked it better when you just wanted to kill me."

"Stop saying pointless things and just do it."

"Won't you tell me what happened?"

"Even if I did, it wouldn't matter." Tears prickled his eyes and he forced his voice to remain steady. "Everyone I love is gone. I have no more reason to be here."

"What about your forces? Your other companions? Will you abandon them?"

Mitsunari's eyes opened. Motochika. And Shiranui and Chibi. Could they still be alive? No, they couldn't be. Motonari would have dealt with them by now.

But he had to know. Maybe they had escaped. He couldn't just leave them for dead with that monster. Trying to sit up, his limbs still didn't move where he wanted them to and he flopped down again, unable to keep his balance.

"Did you remember something?" Ieyasu asked.

Mitsunari told him what had happened, struggling to keep his composure as he revisited that terrible moment. When he finished, he realized that he was cooperating with the very man whom he wanted to kill the most. For some reason, the familiar rush of hatred no longer burned through his body. He still resented Ieyasu greatly and wanted to squeeze the life out of him, but…his energy just wasn't there anymore. Maybe it was the poison.

Or maybe it was because the memory of Motonari's betrayal kept crushing his heart, leaving him unable to focus on anything else. It hurt. It hurt almost as much as Hideyoshi's death. And now Masazumi and Yoshitsugu had been taken from him too, by Motonari's hand. All this was more pain than he could handle at once.

Motonari. A spark of rage flared in his breast. If they met again, he would make him suffer in the cruellest way possible before taking his head.

"I see," Ieyasu murmured. "So Mouri turned against you. You didn't deserve this." He reached for Mitsunari's shoulder to pat it, then thought better of it and withdrew. "I'm sorry about Masazumi and Yoshitsugu."

"Spare me your pity. I don't want it."

"You're not my enemy. You never were."

Mitsunari snorted.

"Something isn't right, though," Ieyasu said. "How did you end up so far away from your army?"

He blinked. "How did you find me?"

Ieyasu folded his arms and leaned back. "We were continuing our own march towards the west. I was shocked when we just found you lying there in the middle of our route. Based on what you said, it would take at least two days for you to get here on horseback."

Mitsunari frowned. That was impossible. "And how did the poison not kill me?"

Ieyasu paused, a brief flicker of uncertainty crossing his face. "According to the doctor, it will impair your movement, and because there was a sleeping agent mixed into it, you'll get tired easily. You can sleep it off, but we don't know for sure what else the poison will do to you."

"Motonari," the swordsman growled. "I'll kill him."

"He must have wanted you to suffer if he resorted to poison. He could have killed you on the spot instead."

Mitsunari hauled himself upright, his injured shoulder complaining at the movement. Staggering to his feet, his limbs trembling with the effort, he stumbled as he took a step forward.

"Don't." Ieyasu grabbed his arm. "You shouldn't move."

"Don't touch me!" he snarled, pulling himself free and taking another step towards the tent flap. "I have to go…I have to kill him before he kills everyone else!"

Losing balance, he tumbled to the ground. He forced his limbs to obey, heaving himself to his feet.

"Mitsunari -" Ieyasu reached out.

Mitsunari ignored him, tottering a few more steps. Then a pang of pain seared through his abdomen, and he halted, grimacing. The pain returned and this time it didn't go away. He fell to his knees, both hands pressed against his stomach, hissing.

"Mitsunari!"

He didn't have the breath to answer. It felt like someone had cut him open.

"You have to rest. It must be the poison. Come on." Ieyasu tried to help him up.

He lashed out, forcing the other man to reel back and sit down hard. "Don't…touch me!"

"I'm trying to help you. Let it go for now, will you?"

"Let it go?" Mitsunari gave him a seething glare. "After everything you did to me, you want me to just let it go?"

Ieyasu was silent. The swordsman yelped as a particularly sharp pang hit him. He squeezed his eyes shut. Why did it hurt so much?

Then Ieyasu hauled him to his feet. Snarling, he resisted, striking at him, but Ieyasu just took the blows and pulled him back over to the bed. Mitsunari, his strength fading again, wilted down on it. He couldn't fight anymore. Just moving made it hurt worse. He lay still and the pain subsided, leaving him shivering with weariness.

"I didn't want to kill him," Ieyasu said quietly. "I tried to convince him to change. But in the end we exchanged blows. I didn't have a choice."

Mitsunari's hand shot out, reaching for his neck, but Ieyasu caught his wrist again. "I'll still kill you! You and Motonari both! All you traitors are the same!"

Ieyasu's grip tightened around his wrist. "Please. Stop this. No matter what happened, I don't want to lose the bond I shared with you."

"Yes, go on! Keep spouting that rubbish!" Mitsunari screamed at him. "You preach all that nonsense about bonds and unity and you draw everyone under your spell. Even I believed you once. But no one knows that you built your cause on Hideyoshi-sama's blood, that you killed someone who was dear to me! I trusted you and treated you as a friend! You repaid me by taking everything from me and you still talk about bonds, you fucking hypocrite?"

Ieyasu stared at him.

Mitsunari scowled and tried to pull his wrist away. "Let go of me. Let go!" He yanked harder and freed himself.

Silence settled around them. Turning his head away, the swordsman lay there, his outburst having left him short of breath. He wanted to keep raging at him but he was too weak.

"Get out," he snapped.

Ieyasu stood up. "I'll be back."

"All the better if you aren't."

The other man didn't respond to the jab. He left and Mitsunari exhaled. _What are you going to do now, Ieyasu? Speak to me if you dare. You know I'm right about everything._

Well, no matter what he did, nothing would ever be enough. Mitsunari considered his options. Maybe if he slept for a little while and recovered his strength, he could get out of here and take Ieyasu's head with him. Then he would return west and deal with Motonari. He would slash that strategist to bloody rags with his bare hands.

Thinking of Motonari hurt him. He pushed the memories away and shut his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke again, he eased himself up into a sitting position, taking care to move slowly. He feared the pain would return, but it didn't, much to his relief. Lifting a hand, he wiggled his fingers. His coordination was still off, but he felt stronger than before.

Voices spoke outside and he strained to listen, but couldn't make out the words. He picked out Ieyasu's voice among them, and then the tent flap opened.

"What do you want?" Mitsunari snapped.

Ieyasu stood aside. "Someone's here to see you."

A big white wolf padded into the tent and wagged her tail. Mitsunari's jaw fell open. She trotted over to him and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Shiranui!" He flung his arms around her neck. "Oh, Shiranui, you're all right!"

She made a noise. _Glad you are too._

The swordsman let go and she sat beside him. "Wait. Where's Chibi? Don't tell me he…"

Shiranui lowered her head and drooped her ears.

"No." His spine prickled. "No, that monster couldn't possibly - Chibi's just a child!"

Her ears pricked up and she shook her head furiously.

"You mean he's still alive?"

She nodded but looked down again. _Motonari has him._

"That bastard! We have to save Chibi!" He paused. "But how did you get here so quickly? How did you find me?"

Shiranui lowered an ear and made a helpless noise. Getting up, she walked over to Ieyasu, making a drawing motion with her paw.

"You want a map? Is that it?" Ieyasu asked.

She bobbed her head and he left, returning with a large map that he spread out on the floor. The positions of both armies' forces were marked on it. Mitsunari glanced at him. Ieyasu didn't seem the least bit concerned that he was sharing intelligence with his enemy.

Studying the map, Shiranui tapped the Western Army's current position with her paw.

"That's where Motonari is? And Chibi is there too?" Mitsunari asked.

The wolf nodded, making another helpless noise, and slid her paw over to their position.

"I don't understand," Mitsunari said. "I wish you could talk."

"I think its only option would have been to come here for help," Ieyasu said.

Shiranui barked.

"I don't think it knew you were here," Ieyasu added. "When it came into camp, we didn't realize it was yours until we looked at the bangle."

"Shiranui, we have to go," Mitsunari said. "Who knows what he'll do to Chibi?"

Shaking her head, she slid her paw to a section of land between the two armies and gave him a pleading look.

"You want to go there? But why?"

Ieyasu studied the area. "I know there's a group of caverns there."

She tapped the map more urgently. When they still didn't understand, she put a paw over the Western Army's position and slid it to the caverns.

"So he plans to bring Chibi there," Mitsunari said. "But how do you know all this?"

She drooped her ears, giving him the expression of remembering something painful.

He understood now. "You escaped, but to keep you from going anywhere he managed to catch Chibi. So if you want Chibi to live, you'll have to surrender yourself there?"

A thump of her tail. _Close enough._

"That's quite a wolf, running all the way over here so quickly to find help," Ieyasu remarked.

"She's no ordinary wolf."

"I know. I still remember how she helped us with the blight." Ieyasu got to his feet. "Well, I should give the order to change our direction then."

Mitsunari's head snapped up. "Who said anything about you coming? This is our matter. I don't need your help! I don't want it!"

"The two of you can't possibly get through there alone."

"So you think!"

Shiranui pressed a paw against Mitsunari's hand. _He's right. We don't stand a chance against Motonari without some help._

"You don't understand!" Mitsunari swept an arm in Ieyasu's direction. "This man is the one who destroyed my life! He murdered Hideyoshi-sama and you want me to cooperate with him?"

Shiranui studied Ieyasu, then swung her head back to Mitsunari. Her expression didn't change but she whimpered. _We don't have a choice. Do it for Chibi? Please?_

"Tch!" Mitsunari tore his gaze away.

Shiranui whined but he didn't respond. No, it was unthinkable. He would rather commit suicide than work with his lord's murderer.

Ieyasu took a step towards them. "Mitsunari, look."

Shiranui was prostrate before him, her snout jammed into the floor. She whimpered again, her voice muffled. _Please. I'm begging you._

He stared at her, then grabbed the fur on her shoulders, trying to pull her up. "Don't…don't do that! Don't act silly! Get up!"

Refusing to move, she whimpered again. _Please, Mitsunari! Chibi's counting on you!_

He couldn't refuse her anymore. "All right, Shiranui. All right. Just get up. I don't want to see you like that."

She sat up and kissed his cheek. Then she padded over to Ieyasu and looked at him thankfully.

He smiled back. "You're welcome, though I would have gone with you anyway whether Mitsunari liked it or not. But I have a question for you. Do you know what happened to Motochika?"

Shiranui whimpered and shook her head.

"By that, do you mean you don't know?" Mitsunari asked, hoping.

She nodded and both he and Ieyasu breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's not waste time, then," Ieyasu said. "Mitsunari, are you sure you can travel?"

Mitsunari glared at him. "Don't act like that just because we're cooperating!"

"You should prepare, then." With that, Ieyasu left.

Clenching his teeth, he resisted the urge to rip his bed apart. This was humiliating. Utterly humiliating.

Shiranui walked over to him and headbutted his uninjured shoulder, making an encouraging noise. _It might not be so bad._

"You won't get away with this," he snapped.

#

Since they still had some time before setting out, Mitsunari lay down to rest, with Shiranui at his side. But with thoughts of Masazumi always lingering in his mind, his eyes burned with tears and he couldn't stop himself from crying again. He missed his brother tremendously, and the knowledge that they would never be together again was maddening. Padding over to him, Shiranui lowered her head and rested it on his shoulder. Wiping his eyes with a hand and shutting them, he drew in a deep breath and let it go. The wolf radiated a calming, serene aura that burned away all his pain and filled him with sleepy warmth. He dozed off, plunging into old memories where he smiled and laughed more, and was surrounded by the people he cherished. When he woke again he felt much stronger. But reality also returned, reminding him constantly of the loss he had suffered.

"Shiranui," he said quietly, "is it really true that...Onii-sama, and Yoshitsugu..."

She did not answer, but looked away. _I'm so sorry, Mitsunari._

He drew in a deep breath and sat up. He had been trying to deny their deaths just now. But cold hatred burned to life inside his chest. He would avenge them, if it was the last thing he did.

The two left the tent. Shiranui stuck close to him and made a concerned noise. She knew of his condition - Ieyasu had probably told her.

"What does it matter?" he asked her. "I have to walk."

The poison forced him to move slower than usual. He could walk, but sometimes his feet landed in the wrong spots, causing him to sway back and forth. Being so large, Shiranui pushed her shoulder against him to steady him whenever it happened, and he was grateful for her company.

All right then. Just for her, and for Chibi, he would endure.

The soldiers who saw him whispered to each other. The Dark King they heard so much about was here before them in person, the light bouncing off his black spiked armour. But they dared whisper only because he was vulnerable, being without his weapon and affected by the poison. He glowered at them and they scurried away.

Ieyasu joined them and offered them one of his familiar smiles. Mitsunari scowled back, wanting to scratch that face off. No matter what, Ieyasu was always smiling.

"Here." Ieyasu held out a katana. "It's nothing remarkable but you need a weapon."

Mitsunari swiped it and examined the workmanship. Compared to what he was used to, it was junk, but it would suffice.

Shiranui shot Mitsunari a look and barked, apologizing for his rudeness.

"Oh, I know." Ieyasu chuckled. "He's like that. I'm used to it. Anyway, let's get moving."

_You know nothing about me_, the swordsman wanted to yell, but it took too much precious strength and he stayed quiet instead, fuming.

They traveled to the caverns on horseback. Dismounting, they entered on foot, taking only a fraction of their troops with them. All Mitsunari could think about was that he was with the wrong army. It was so strange seeing Ieyasu's standards everywhere instead of his own. His chest felt tight. Ieyasu walked in front of him, unsuspecting. All Mitsunari had to do was lunge at him and slice off his head.

But if he did that, he would face Motonari's forces alone. In his state, he stood no chance of surviving. Once again, revenge fluttered out of reach. He sighed and delivered a hateful stare at Ieyasu's back.

Motonari had taught him the benefits of patience. He would wait for the best opportunity to strike. And now he was thinking of the strategist again. But there were just so many memories. He tried to bury them but they kept springing up.

The soldiers lit the way with torches, and the occasional rays of light seeped through gaps in the rock ceiling. They traveled through the wide tunnels, checking for possible ambushes or traps as they entered each chamber. Mitsunari had difficulty navigating the rough, uneven ground, but forced his body to keep moving. Shiranui acted as a support, pushing him whenever they had to climb a slope, or walking in front of him when they descended so that she could catch him if he slipped.

Ieyasu noticed Mitsunari lagging behind and called for a break, letting him rest, before they continued on.

"Mitsunari," Ieyasu said, "perhaps you might know more about Mouri's tactics than I do. We haven't seen any ambushes so far and that worries me."

_I could never be as clever as Motonari. _A pang seared through his heart. He crushed it. Think. What would Motonari most likely do now?

"We didn't see his troops outside," Mitsunari said. "We don't even know if he got here before we did. Is there another way to get into these caverns?"

"I don't think he would engage with us directly. A battle here would be troublesome for any soldier. About these caverns, your guess is as good as mine."

The tunnel sloped upwards and opened into a wide chamber, filled with sunlight. The ceiling had collapsed here, revealing the orange sky. There was nowhere else to go. It was a dead end.

A familiar voice rang out across the chamber. "You've come at last."

Mitsunari stiffened and Shiranui growled. Standing on top of a large pile of rocks at the other end of the chamber, the light glaring off his green armour, was Motonari.

Something wobbled next to him, making a high-pitched squealing noise. It was Chibi, trapped in a small cage. Shiranui yelped back, trying to reassure him that she was here.

"Motonari!" Mitsunari rushed over to the base of the rock pile, Ieyasu and Shiranui behind him. "Your business is with me! Chibi has nothing to do with this, so let him go!"

"Hmph. Do you think I'd do that and risk having to fight Shiranui?" He gestured towards the cage. "I set a trap right under the cage. If you don't want him to die, Shiranui, I suggest you stay put."

Mitsunari's eyes flashed. "You beast! Come down here and let me kill you! I'll make you suffer for everything! Everything!"

"Really?" Motonari slipped the ringblade over his head. "I see you're working with Ieyasu. How unexpected. Did you really hate him to begin with?"

Screaming in rage, he hurled himself up the rock pile with deadly speed. He drew his katana and -

Something large met his blow and knocked him back, sending him crashing head over heels down the pile. He lay there, dazed. Ieyasu rushed over to him and pulled him up.

"Sorry, Mitsunari," said a voice, "but I can't have you hurting my ally."

"Motochika?" Ieyasu exclaimed.

Motochika straightened, resting his anchor against his shoulder. Motonari stepped up beside him.

Mitsunari stared. This couldn't be happening. Motochika, of all people, was working with Motonari?

"You betrayed me too?" His grip tightened around his katana. "You dare join forces with that creature, you filthy pirate?"

"Motochika!" Ieyasu cried. "What's the meaning of this? Don't you know what Mouri did?"

Motochika shrugged. "It was part of the agreement."

"What agreement?"

The swordsman's eyes widened. "I get it now. When Motonari went to see you…that's when it all happened?"

"You're catching on," Motonari remarked. "I made him an offer he couldn't refuse. I don't care what he does with the rest of the country so long as he lets me have my way."

Ieyasu shook his head in disbelief. "I thought you were above that, my friend."

"Nothing personal," Motochika answered. "But I have to take every opportunity I get."

With that, he leaped off the rock pile and charged at Mitsunari.

Ieyasu slid in front, blocking the blow with his arms crossed before himself.

"I'll take care of him," he shouted. "You deal with Mouri!"

Mitsunari darted around them. Motonari jumped down to meet him and their weapons clashed, drawing sparks.

They exchanged blows. Having spent so much time with each other, they both knew what the other was likely to do. Mitsunari kept up the pressure, flashing in and closing the distance whenever Motonari leaped back, preventing him from setting traps or barriers.

"You're merciless, aren't you?" Motonari said.

"I'll make you regret this! I'll kill you in the slowest way possible so that you suffer like Onii-sama did! Like I did!"

"Hmph! Always the fool. Thinking about others before yourself, even if they're dead."

Baring his teeth, he struck harder, faster. He had the advantage of strength, size, and incredible speed. It didn't matter if most of his blows missed or were blocked because of his weakened condition. He would just wear Motonari down and finish him off. Already, the strategist was having difficulty keeping up, since Mitsunari never let him get away, and soon he resorted to defense. The swordsman pressed on, desperate for bloodshed. It wouldn't be long before Motonari made a mistake.

Mitsunari lifted his katana for another blow when the pain struck him, and he gritted his teeth. Motonari took that opportunity to leap back. Dragging his feet forward, he tried to pursue him, but the pain overwhelmed him and he fell to the ground. His katana clattered against the stone.

No. If he took his eyes off Motonari now, he would die. Heaving himself upright, he caught a glimpse of Motonari's face. He seemed shocked. Then Mitsunari doubled over, a shriek escaping his throat. Shiranui yelped and ran over to him, nudging him with her nose.

It felt like someone had buried a spear into his gut and was twisting it again and again. Writhing in agony, he rolled across the ground, strangled cries escaping his throat.

"Mitsunari!" Ieyasu yelled.

"Chousokabe! It's time!" Motonari snapped.

Forcing his eyes open, Mitsunari tried to concentrate through the haze of pain. Motonari and Motochika clambered up the rock pile, taking Chibi's cage, and they vanished from sight.

Ieyasu slid to his knees beside Mitsunari and grasped his shoulder. "Mitsunari!"

He couldn't respond. His insides hurt so much. Why wouldn't it stop? He thrashed around, trying to escape from his own skin. Foaming spittle flew from his mouth.

"I can't…take it anymore!" he gasped. "Kill me! Make it stop…make it stop!"

Ieyasu clutched his hand and he looked up. "You can't just give up like this! Don't give up!"

"Ieyasu - " He cried out as another pang hit him and he crushed Ieyasu's hand in his grip.

Ieyasu stayed there, not moving, waiting it out with him. Shiranui whimpered.

At last, the pain receded. Mitsunari lay there on the ground, limp and panting for breath. Ieyasu's hand still wrapped around his own but he didn't care. The torment was over.

"Are you all right now?" Ieyasu asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's gone." His voice came out as a whisper.

"Let's get you out of here."

He struggled to lift his head. "Motonari…Chousokabe…"

With a crash, a contraption fell down the side of the cavern wall. It looked like a wooden platform connected to the top by ropes. Motonari and Motochika must have used that to reel themselves in and out of the chamber.

With the last of his strength, Mitsunari rolled onto his stomach. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and tried to get up, but his quivering body wouldn't respond.

Ieyasu gripped his shoulder, pressing down. "Don't. Don't push yourself anymore. You're at your limit."

Mitsunari let his head fall back. His whole body trembled. He wanted to lose consciousness.

"There's nothing we can do about those two now." Ieyasu shifted. "Shiranui, was it? Help me. Get him on my back."

Shiranui obeyed and grabbed Mitsunari's shoulder in her teeth, pulling him. His arms dangled over Ieyasu's shoulders. The thought of being carried on his back was repulsive. But Mitsunari was too tired now to care. Ieyasu hooked his arms around his legs and got up.

_I can't do this anymore. I just want it to end. I've had enough…_

His eyelids drifted shut and all he knew was darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

When Mitsunari woke again, he was in a tent. He was afraid to move for fear of triggering another torrent of agony.

Shiranui barked and someone slipped inside.

"He's awake? Thank you." Ieyasu dropped down beside him and stared. "Oh, Mitsunari. You look terrible, your face is all grey."

"I don't think I can survive another bout. What happened?"

"We're trapped in the caverns. Mouri and Motochika's forces were out there. When they saw us go in, they surrounded the entrance." Ieyasu's hands curled into fists and Mitsunari studied his face. "They have the advantage. The entrance isn't very wide and it's a choke point. Those two have enough archers and riflemen to hold off any rushes."

"And if we don't break out, we starve."

Ieyasu's shoulders slumped. "Either way, we lose. What happened to you, Motochika? Why did you turn on us for no reason at all?"

"Now you know what it feels like, don't you?" Mitsunari said bitterly. "To have a friend whom you trusted betray you?"

Ieyasu didn't respond.

"That's right. You shouldn't have anything to say. Nothing you say will ever be enough!"

Silence. Shiranui glanced between them, making a whimpering noise. _Now isn't the time to be fighting._

"So this is it?" Mitsunari scowled. "As if cooperating with you wasn't humiliating enough already, I'm going to end up dying with you." He would have a wonderful time explaining this to Hideyoshi in the afterlife.

"Are you still going to take my head, then?"

The swordsman glared at him. "I'd love to. But if I do, I would just reduce my chances of getting out of here alive."

Ieyasu looked at him with a strange expression.

Mitsunari found it unsettling. "What? What are you staring at?"

"The…the poison…" The other man couldn't finish the sentence and looked away.

"What about it?"

Lip quivering, Ieyasu remained silent.

The swordsman's voice grew quiet. "Is it going to kill me? Tell me. Tell me, I need to know."

"Yes," Ieyasu said at last, his eyes welling up with tears. "You don't have much time left. Maybe one or two hours if you're lucky. I'm sorry, Mitsunari. I can't keep it from you anymore."

"You…You knew all this time?" No wonder Ieyasu had treated him like he had.

Ieyasu nodded and buried his face into his hands, his shoulders jerking, and Shiranui lowered her head. Mitsunari lay there, watching them. It felt strange, being told that he would die soon. It didn't surprise him, what with the pain getting worse and worse.

And yet he wasn't angry or desperate. He just felt calm—perhaps because he would finally get what he wanted. Freedom from this merciless, twisted world, and to be at peace with his loved ones again. He wouldn't have to be alone anymore. _Wait for me, Onii-sama, I'm coming._

"Why are you crying?" Mitsunari said at last. "I don't understand. You know how much I despise you, yet you're mourning for me?"

Ieyasu wiped his eyes. "You might treat me as an enemy. But I don't. You'll always be my dear friend."

"Why didn't you put me out of my misery?"

"Silly. Do you think I could? I don't like seeing you suffer, but I don't like seeing you give up, either." Their eyes met. "It's like something broke your spirit and you keep asking for death. The Mitsunari I know would never do such a thing. Where is the Dark King who always held his head high no matter what came at him?"

Mitsunari stared at him. _He's right. What have I been doing? _

It was so like Ieyasu. He never wanted to take a life unless it was absolutely necessary. Back in the days when they had been closer, fighting side-by-side, Ieyasu stopped him before his killing sprees grew out of control. It led to many arguments, but then they always ended up sharing a drink like nothing happened.

And Ieyasu's smile always, always brightened the mood.

Mitsunari snorted. "You're an idiot."

"Maybe. You know, I…" Ieyasu hesitated. "I was always a little envious of you."

He blinked. Ieyasu, envious? Of _him_?

"You were so honest, and devoted. You weren't exactly tactful but people admired you all the same. Even me." Ieyasu smiled wistfully. "I suppose I don't deserve a friend like you."

Something quivered inside him when he heard those words.

No, he couldn't let himself grow soft. This was Ieyasu, a murderer, a traitor. But it was so hard to keep hating him, with memories of their friendship tugging at the back of his mind, stronger than before.

It was hard, because now that he was dying, there was no one left to comfort him in his final moments. No one else but Ieyasu.

Gathering his strength, he eased himself up. Shiranui pressed against him and helped him. "I'm not dead yet, and before I die, I'll make sure Motonari suffers for what he did to me."

"Mitsunari…"

"Don't try to stop me. I'm not going to lie here and wait. You can cry all you want when I'm dead and can't hear you." Mitsunari pulled himself to his feet, his body shaking from the effort.

"So we're making our last stand, then?"

Looking into his eager face, it took him a few tries to force out his answer. "Yes."

Ieyasu grinned. "Just like the old days."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. If I have some time left after Motonari, you're next!"

"Thank you."

Mitsunari stared at him.

"I know it's not easy setting aside your grudge like this," Ieyasu said quietly. "I wish things hadn't turned out this way between us. But I'm grateful that we'll fight together just one more time."

The swordsman wanted to respond. But he couldn't admit such a thing.

"S-Spare me your nonsense," he spluttered. "Let's go. I haven't got a moment to waste."

Shiranui barked and they left the tent. Once outside, Mitsunari shut his eyes and called on the shadows in the cavern. All the torchlight flickered and streaks of darkness surged towards him. His body absorbed the energy, giving him the strength he needed for one last battle. It was only temporary, but it didn't matter anyway.

"Sir!" A soldier rushed towards them. "The enemy have offered to step down, but on a special condition."

Ieyasu frowned. "What condition?"

"Their leader wants to talk to you."

They had no choice but to comply. They edged close to the mouth of the cavern. Braziers and torches lit the area outside. The archers and riflemen had pulled back, and Motonari stood there alone, waiting. At the sight of his familiar figure, Mitsunari's heart quivered.

_Why did you crush me like this, Motonari? After all the tender words you spoke to me…_

"Let's see what he has to say," Ieyasu remarked.

Mitsunari drew in a deep breath. "Wait."

"What's the matter?"

"If I don't manage to kill him…" He forced the words out. "Promise me you'll avenge my death and crush him. Nothing good can come out of him ruling this country. I…I would rather see you…" Unable to say it, he set his jaw and looked away.

Ieyasu patted his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll make sure of it."

_I can't believe I just said that_. A twinge of guilt stabbed through him. After all that happened...

They left the safety of the cavern mouth and walked out into the open.

"That's far enough," Motonari said.

"No," Mitsunari muttered, looking around at the forces surrounding them. Who knew how many more were hidden in the darkness? "No, we just walked into a trap."

"What do you want, Mouri?" Ieyasu asked.

"It's Mitsunari I want."

The swordsman hunched over. "Speak quickly!"

"Then I will." Motonari slipped the ringblade over his head. "Fight me. But only if you're certain that you want to waste your remaining time doing that instead of avenging your lord."

"I won't lose to you." His foot slid back, preparing to launch himself. "And I still won't, even after I'm dead. Ieyasu will stop you."

"I see," Motonari murmured. "Come on, then."

This battle would be his last. Mitsunari prayed for strength before he flashed forward. The strategist met his blow and they whirled back and forth across the ground in a flurry of sparks. Mitsunari applied the same tactics as he had before, closing any distance Motonari tried to put between them and forcing him to shift to defense.

Pulling apart the ringblade, Motonari spun in the air and knocked him back. Snarling, Mitsunari leaped to his feet and rushed at him.

Right into a barrier. He flew backwards several yards, hitting the ground hard.

"Mitsunari!" Ieyasu cried.

"Don't interfere!" he snapped, hauling himself to his feet.

He sensed the dark energy seeping away from him. Motonari's traps and barriers were made of light and just coming into contact with them undid the boost. He cursed himself for not being careful and losing precious strength.

Motonari knocked the barrier towards him and he leaped over it. With a smile, the strategist jumped back. Mitsunari landed right in the middle of a trap and was blown into two more, crashing into the ground.

Stunned, he lay there for a few moments before he struggled to his feet, gasping for breath. He was losing focus and his energy was crumbling away.

All or nothing. He would put every last ounce of strength into his next attack. If things didn't go as planned, it was over.

Slamming the katana into the ground, he hurled an arc of energy at Motonari, who flung himself aside. Mitsunari flashed overhead and dropped down at him from above, landing in front of him and launching into a series of berserk slashes, putting all his strength into every blow. The strategist had no choice but to brace himself against the vicious assault, unable to see Mitsunari's blade because of the speed.

Now. The swordsman flashed behind him. Motonari swiped with the ringblade to counter, but Mitsunari flashed back and then forwards, smashing into him shoulder-first and sending him tumbling across the ground. The strategist rolled to a stop, dazed.

Mitsunari jammed the katana's sheath into the strategist's shoulder, keeping him from getting up. Grinding his foot into Motonari's wrist, he forced him to let go of the ringblade, and kicked it out of reach. Then he leaned down, seizing Motonari by the collar and jerking him up into the air.

Tossing his sheath aside, he smashed the strategist's back against the nearby rock face with such force that the green helmet popped off, clattering to the ground. Motonari choked and clawed at his fingers.

Mitsunari drew nearer, leaning so close to Motonari that their noses nearly touched.

"How shall I punish you?" Mitsunari's voice came out so dangerously quiet that he didn't recognize it. "Tell me, Motonari. What should I do to you? What can I take from you that will make you suffer as much as I did? Maybe I should tie you up and keep you prisoner. Then I'll march to your beloved Chugoku and raze anything you call home. I'll make you watch as I round up your family and kill them, one by one, and leave their bodies out in the open as offerings to the crows, just like you did with Onii-sama and Yoshitsugu."

Motonari stopped struggling, his chest heaving violently. His eyes were huge.

Mitsunari smiled derisively, running his tongue over his teeth, the intoxicating surge of elation rising through his body. Revenge was such a sweet thing. The words continued to pour from his lips.

"Yes," he murmured. "I can feel you trembling, Motonari. Why are you so afraid? You jeered at me with such cruelty when I was trapped under those nets. It's because you're the helpless one now, aren't you?" Slamming Motonari against the rock once more, he forced the strategist to cry out. "Killing you would be a mercy. Do you know how much the poison hurt me? I should slit your stomach open and tear your insides to little pieces with my bare hands while you still live, because that's how I felt. Or perhaps I should violate you instead and destroy all your dignity."

He wasn't sure if the strategist knew that last threat was a bluff. Even in the height of his rage, Mitsunari would never be wicked enough, angry enough, to commit such an atrocity. But he wanted to push Motonari's absolute terror even further, wanted him to beg and plead for mercy that would not be given.

Tears welled up in Motonari's eyes, and Mitsunari froze. The strategist shook his head slowly, as if in disbelief.

The swordsman's face twisted into a snarl. "You don't believe me? Fine." He drew his blade back for the final blow.

It all seemed so familiar. Then he remembered. It was the nightmare. The shadow had killed Motonari just like he was going to now.

Looking again into that face, he hesitated. The strategist's expression was a mixture of grief, fear, and plaintiveness.

"Mitsunari," Motonari croaked. "Don't."

This wasn't the face of the Motonari who had betrayed him. Mitsunari's katana trembled in his grasp. He couldn't do it. Something welled up inside him, threatening to burst. He couldn't do it. It was wrong.

The pain flared to life and he screamed, falling to the ground. Motonari dropped from his grasp and sat down hard.

"Mitsunari!" Ieyasu rushed over to him.

It didn't hurt as much this time. The pain just throbbed in his body. The last of his strength seeped out of him.

Ieyasu grasped his hand, just like before, and he relaxed. It gave him something else to focus on, something more comforting. He wasn't alone. He saw a few teardrops fall to the ground and turned his head with what strength he had left.

"Mitsunari, I'm here." Ieyasu's voice trembled.

"Don't…cry…"

Ieyasu didn't respond, his grip tightening on Mitsunari's hand.

"Shiranui!" Motonari cried. "Give it to him!"

What? Give him what?

Shiranui ran over to Ieyasu and scratched at her neck with a hind leg. Feeling around her neck, he slipped off a thin cord necklace. Dangling at one end of it was a small gourd. They hadn't seen it hidden in her thick fur. Shiranui barked, nudging Mitsunari's shoulder with a paw.

Ieyasu heaved him up and yanked the cap off the gourd, and Mitsunari nearly choked as the contents poured down his throat. The liquid was vile. Ieyasu didn't set him down again until the gourd was empty.

The pain lessened, then went away. Mitsunari's eyes drifted shut on their own again. He didn't fight it this time.

"Sleep now," Motonari said.


	6. Chapter 6

He was cold. This didn't feel like the afterlife. Someone was stroking his back again. Was he dreaming?

Then it stopped. He waited, but it was gone.

_Come back_.

The tent flap rustled. Whoever it was had left. He made an effort to wake up, to open his eyes, but he was so tired. The darkness embraced him once again.

When he next woke, his vision blurred into focus. It was dim inside the tent. How late was it now? Shifting his head, he froze when he saw Masazumi sitting next to him.

"You're awake?" Masazumi asked, as if nothing had happened at all.

Mitsunari stared at him, bewildered. What was happening? He was sure his brother was dead. He blinked several times, and when that didn't work he reached out and touched Masazumi's knee. It was solid, and warm.

Masazumi snorted and gave him a gentle smile. "I'm alive, silly."

Mitsunari opened his mouth to speak, but choked up. Tears of relief blurred his vision. The older Ishida shifted, lowering himself down so that his brother could embrace him, and Mitsunari clung to him. Burying his face into the familiar warmth of Masazumi's chest, he allowed a few sobs of joy to shake his shoulders.

When he calmed down, Mitsunari drew away and Masazumi helped him sit up. His mind spun with questions. What had happened? He was so sure that the poison was going to kill him. Then he remembered. Shiranui had been carrying a small gourd full of liquid all this time -

Shiranui poked her head into the tent, then withdrew, barking. Ieyasu stepped inside, and when he saw Mitsunari awake he rushed over and flung his arms around him.

"I'm glad you're all right! I thought we lost you."

Mitsunari pushed at him. "Get…get off me!"

"Let go of him!" Masazumi snarled, shifting in a threatening manner.

Unfazed, Ieyasu withdrew and smiled at them both.

Mitsunari glared back. "What happened? How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour. As for the details…" Ieyasu rubbed the back of his head. "If you're strong enough, you ought to head out there and see for yourself. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it."

Getting to his feet, the swordsman swayed a little as the blood rushed to his head. Suddenly it felt like someone had shoved a pile of rags down his throat, and he pressed a hand against his mouth, fighting a surge of nausea.

"Are you all right?" Masazumi asked.

"…I'm going to be sick."

Masazumi helped him over to the back of the tent. Mitsunari stumbled outside and vomited, and when it was over he felt better. The antidote was working. As he tottered back in, Masazumi wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him, and Mitsunari leaned against his brother for support while Ieyasu held open the tent flap for them.

The three stepped outside into the cool night air. Shiranui greeted Mitsunari with a bark, her tail wagging wildly. Looking towards the fire, his eyes widened.

Motochika sat there as if nothing had happened, with Chibi draped across his shoulder. When the puppy saw Mitsunari, it slid off and ran over to him, jumping up and down and yipping. He leaned down and Chibi covered his face with kisses.

"Yo, Ishida." Motochika grinned. "Good to see you up and about."

Mitsunari straightened. He didn't know if he should be wary or confused. "What's the meaning of this?"

"I believe you should be asking the one who plotted this scheme," a voice said.

His heart jumped. Yoshitsugu floated towards him, and he blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Yoshitsugu!" Rushing towards him, he bumped against the palanquin in his eagerness, and seized one of his hands in both of his own. "Yoshitsugu, I…you're alive!"

Yoshitsugu's eyes smiled. "I'm quite well, Mitsunari." Reaching for something on the palanquin, he held out the autumn-red katana. "Here. This is yours."

Mitsunari took it, its familiar weight a relief.

"I'm sure there is a lot you want to say, but someone has been waiting a long time to see you." Yoshitsugu gestured towards the top of the nearby hill. "He'll explain everything to you."

Looking towards the hill, there was a familiar green-armoured figure standing at the top. The figure turned around and disappeared from view. He looked over his shoulder at his other companions, and Masazumi inclined his head slightly.

Mitsunari took off, stumbling a few times on the way up. Scaling the hill, he came face-to-face with Motonari.

The strategist stood there, his expression neutral, ringblade in hand. Mitsunari took a few steps towards him and halted. They were silent, the night breeze shifting the leaves in the trees around them.

At last, Mitsunari spoke. "Why?"

Motonari drew in a deep breath. "I did it to make you drop your grudge against Tokugawa."

"We talked about this before -"

"I know we did. Killing Tokugawa to avenge your lord was your obsession. It was important to you. More important than I would ever be. As long as you still felt an obligation to take revenge, I didn't matter. Our relationship didn't matter."

Mitsunari's heart shuddered.

"I was angry at you. You didn't realize that if you did kill Tokugawa, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself. Do you think I could stand by and let you do that? To put yourself through even more pain and live with regret? You're nothing like me. You can't backstab a friend or an ally and walk away without a stain on your mind." Motonari looked away. "So I…I did the only thing I could to stop you. It was the most dangerous gamble I made in my life. If you ended up killing him anyway, I had everything to lose." He smiled sadly. "But it all turned out. When you chose to fight me instead of Tokugawa, I knew."

"I can't believe this...you set all this up? The trap, the poison...everything?" Raising his voice, he shook his head. "You made me suffer so much, Motonari! You made me think that Onii-sama and Yoshitsugu were dead, and the poison...the pain is indescribable! You made me want to die! Was this so important to you that you were willing to hurt me like this? Did you even care about my feelings and the torture you put me through?"

Motonari turned around so that his back faced him. "For the plan to work, there was no other way. You worked with Tokugawa only because I hurt you so much. By doing all those things to you, I transferred the hatred you had for him to me."

Heart pounding, the swordsman's anger balked.

"Call me selfish if you want," the strategist continued. "Maybe I was. I felt like I was always under the shadow of your vengeance. I wasn't free, and neither were you. That's why I did this. I wanted to show you, and I hope now you can think about it clearly. You're not incapable of getting along with Tokugawa."

"Motonari…"

"I did everything that you despise the most. I lied to you, I betrayed you, I hurt you. I know you won't be able to look at me the same way ever again, or trust me again. After everything I put you through, I don't blame you. I don't even know if I can forgive myself, for making the one I love so much suffer that way."

A choked feeling burned at the back of Mitsunari's throat.

Shoulders trembling, the strategist drew in a deep breath. "I only wanted the best for you, and it was worth it." Motonari took a step towards the trees. "Goodbye, Mitsunari. I hope we…we are still allies at the very least. May the sun always smile upon you."

With that, Motonari walked deeper into the forest. Mitsunari watched his retreating back, quivering. A confusing whirlwind of emotions tore through his body. He was still angry that Motonari had gone to such lengths to force him to change his mind. Under any other circumstances, Mitsunari would never cooperate with Ieyasu. At the same time, it hurt him that Motonari had no other option to make him see sense. Mitsunari himself was to blame.

But Motonari had sacrificed so much, knowing full well that Mitsunari might not forgive him. Mitsunari knew that the strategist valued their relationship above all else, and carrying out this plan must have hurt him greatly as well. The slender figure walked further away.

Even though Mitsunari needed more time to deal with his feelings, if he let Motonari walk any further, their relationship was over. And he knew he could not let that happen. In the end, he still loved Motonari. That was the reason why, when the strategist was at his mercy, he couldn't bring himself to kill him.

"Motonari," he called.

Motonari didn't stop.

"Mouri Motonari!" he bellowed. "Don't you dare take another step!"

Halting, the strategist quivered.

"Don't you _dare_…walk away from me." Mitsunari's voice trembled. A few tears escaped. "If you do, you…you'll break my heart, and then I…I'll never forgive you."

The ringblade slipped from Motonari's hand, falling to the grass with a thud. Mitsunari caught up to him in a few strides, grasping his shoulder and spinning him around. Motonari looked up at him, tear lines shining on his cheeks.

"You suffered much, didn't you?" Mitsunari whispered. "Having to lie to me, and do all those things to me…it must have hurt you greatly as well."

Motonari stared at him, fresh tears welling up in his eyes and spilling out. He looked away, giving a choked laugh. "Oh, Mitsunari. Sweet as always. No matter what, you always think of me first."

Wrapping his arms around him, the swordsman pulled him close. He could forget about what had happened, for now. It felt like he had been without the strategist for weeks. And now, finally, he could hold this delicate body in his arms again. Motonari pressed against his chest, and they stayed like that without moving.

He lifted a hand, rubbing Motonari's tears away, then lowered his head to kiss him. How he had longed for the feel of those lips against his own. Motonari groaned softly and stroked him. His body tingling, Mitsunari pressed closer against him, then slipped his tongue into Motonari's mouth, kissing him deeply.

Breathing hard, they drew apart. Unable to hold back anymore, he seized Motonari, crushing their lips together and pushing him down onto the grass. Motonari didn't resist. They lay together on the ground, caressing each other and savouring the warmth they had missed. For now, it was enough.

"If I didn't know better," Mitsunari murmured, "I'd take you, right here and now."

"If you had any sense of decency, you wouldn't do it out here," Motonari remarked. "At least wait until we're back at the castle. Then you can ravish me however you want."

"I'll hold you to your word."

Motonari snorted and sat up. "Of course you will. Come on. Let's leave before the others worry that you're trying to kill me."

Grudgingly, Mitsunari rolled to his feet and the two returned to the hill, overlooking the campsite. They sat down together, the cool night breeze brushing past them.

"You owe me an explanation about your scheme," Mitsunari said.

"I hope you have the energy to listen. It's a long story."

#

"I have a proposal for you, Chousokabe," Motonari said. "One with generous rewards should you agree to cooperate."

"Just hearing you say that makes me sick. But I'll humour you. What is this about?"

"Mitsunari and Tokugawa."

That got Motochika's attention. "How so?"

"You know Mitsunari holds a grudge against him. He won't stop until Tokugawa is dead and he claims revenge."

"Let me guess. You're here to ask me to let him have his way?" Motochika sighed. "Sorry. Ieyasu is my friend. I can't stand by and let him die."

"Then we will be in agreement. I don't want Mitsunari to die either."

Motochika blinked. "But the last thing Ieyasu wants to do is kill him."

"It's not that. If Mitsunari succeeds, he…" Motonari swallowed. "You know how he is. Avenging his lord means everything to him. Somehow, he believes that killing Tokugawa will restore life to the way it was before. Mitsunari won't realize the truth until after Tokugawa lies headless at his feet." His lip quivered. "I know about his history with Tokugawa. They used to be friends. I don't want Mitsunari to live with such a stain on his soul. He is nothing like me and could not live with killing a friend."

"I see," Motochika murmured. "So this is what it's about."

"I've been plotting. I think I may have found a way to dissuade Mitsunari, but for this I need your cooperation."

"I want to hear this plan of yours before I agree to anything. I still haven't forgotten what you've done, nor do I trust you."

Well, it was fair. Motonari explained the details of his plan, and when he finished, Motochika paced back and forth.

"I don't like the idea of you poisoning Ishida," he said. "Too many things could go wrong."

"The poison doesn't kill unless it's allowed to progress to its most advanced stage, where the victim is in a coma for more than a week. If everything goes according to plan, Mitsunari won't actually be hurt by it at all. Besides, the poison will affect his movement and render him weak. It's also easily misdiagnosed with a type of poison that kills within a day. All this will discourage him from trying to kill Tokugawa. He will be too busy trying to get even with me."

"True. And then you want me to pretend I betrayed them along with you?"

"Yes. It will give them a reason to cooperate."

The pirate gave him a sideways glance. Obviously he was apprehensive about the entire thing and unwilling to turn against his friend, even if it was just an act.

"Chousokabe, I…" Motonari hesitated. He never thought he would be saying this. "I need your expertise in invention with those nets, and a device that can help us get in and out of the cavern. This won't work without you."

"You're asking me to do a lot."

"I know I am. But I have no other options." His voice grew quiet. "Please. You have to help me."

At first, he thought even that wasn't enough. He was about to offer payment when Motochika turned towards him.

"You actually swallowed your pride and asked me for help. I can't believe this." He laughed. "Mitsunari must mean the whole world to you if you're willing to go that far for him."

Cheeks burning, the strategist glared. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"And I don't think you're that ignorant." Motochika heaved up his anchor. "All right, Mouri. I'll help you, because I don't want to see harm come to either of them. Leave all those contraptions to me. They'll be ready when we head to Osaka."

The tension left his body. "Very well. Then I will see you in a few days."

The preparations went exactly as Motonari wanted them to. Behind Mitsunari's back, he talked to Shiranui and Chibi. They, too, agreed to help him. The last two obstacles were Masazumi and Yoshitsugu, although the former proved to be most challenging.

While Mitsunari was preoccupied, Motonari hurried to find Masazumi and convince him of the plan. He located the older Ishida alone in the map room.

Motonari stepped in awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Bigger Ishida. I have to speak to you."

The deep yellow eyes lifted, focusing on him in a predatory stare. "Oh?"

The strategist swallowed. It would take everything he had to convince Masazumi to go through with the plan. This man was not like Mitsunari at all. He was taller, stronger, older...and far more intelligent. As Motonari found out from experimental verbal pokes, Masazumi never allowed his heart to rule his mind. He never grew angry at veiled insults, never made it clear what he was thinking, and it was men like him that Motonari feared the most.

"I need your cooperation," the strategist said at last, deciding that it was better to be direct. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. I've already secured Chousokabe's aid. It's...it's a plan to prevent Mitsunari from killing Tokugawa."

Masazumi shifted, and although Motonari's impulse was to take a step back, he remained where he stood, forcing himself to meet the other man's gaze.

"Why?" Masazumi asked.

"I...why?" The unexpected response caught Motonari off guard. "Because I don't want Mitsunari to do something he will regret. I don't want him to fight so hard only to find that the cause he fought for was wrong all along."

The other man did not answer.

"Surely you have your own opinion on this," Motonari said, trying to prod some response out of him.

"I hate Ieyasu just as much," Masazumi said bitterly. "He broke Mitsunari's heart and forced him to become the person he is now. For that, I can never forgive Ieyasu and want to punish him. Hideyoshi-dono was my lord as well, and I served him with Mitsunari for many years." He paused. "Ieyasu deserves retribution for his actions, but not necessarily death. I have tried to dissuade Mitsunari before with principle, because to kill for revenge would make him no better than the perpetrator, but he won't listen."

Motonari breathed a quiet sigh of relief.

"Why are you so concerned about my little brother?" Masazumi asked.

"Because I know he is doing something wrong."

"And?"

Motonari's hand curled into a fist. "What do you mean?"

"There's something you're not telling me."

Somehow, Masazumi had seen through him, and the strategist marveled at his perception.

"I value my relationship with him," Motonari said quietly. "His obsession with revenge, and his hatred...sometimes he can't see that it seeps to other parts of his life too. It can be trying, sometimes, being around someone who is constantly angry. And I...I can't bear to see someone so pure destroy himself for the sake of revenge."

Studying him, the older Ishida's eyes flickered. "What did you have in mind, then?"

Relieved, Motonari described the plan in detail.

"I don't want to put Mitsunari through such pain," Masazumi said. "But I see we have no other choice. Very well, I'll play along with your plan. I'm not much of an actor, but I will do what I can."

The strategist could have grasped Masazumi's hand and shook it. "Thank you."

Masazumi cocked his head. "Surely you considered that by doing this, you're transferring all of Mitsunari's hatred to yourself."

Again, he surprised Motonari. "I have. I am not afraid to make this gamble if it will help him."

Masazumi nodded. "Then you have my respect."

Staring at him stupidly, Motonari offered him a slight smile and excused himself from the room in a hurry. Once alone, he leaned against the wall and replayed the events in his mind. Masazumi had Motonari's respect as well.

Lastly, the strategist searched for Yoshitsugu and found him outside on the balcony.

"Well, Motonari, this is surprising," Yoshitsugu remarked after hearing the plan.

"Chousokabe and Bigger Ishida are willing to help me." Motonari locked eyes with him and decided to hit where it hurt the most. "They understand what Mitsunari has to lose."

"There is nothing he wants more than the death of Ieyasu. You would try to stop him, knowing that it is impossible?" Yoshitsugu seemed amused.

"If he kills Tokugawa, he kills what's left of his innocence." His hand clenched. "If he will not listen to my words, then I have no choice but to use force. A friend won't stand idly by as he destroys himself."

They were both silent for a while, staring at each other.

"Very well," Yoshitsugu said at last. "I will play along, but if you are manipulating him for other reasons, you will not escape."

"Hmph. Doubt me if you dare. You won't find any other motives behind my plan."

"Mitsunari has made quite the impression on you, hasn't he?" Yoshitsugu took one of his beads and examined it. "This is very unlike you."

"As long as I can stop him, I will be satisfied."

"It seems he is rather important to you."

"We are friends, and that's all you need to know." He spun and flounced back inside.

He made the poison and the antidote. The latter he poured into a small gourd. This he gave to Shiranui, instructing her to monitor Mitsunari's condition and to give it to him should something go wrong.

There was only one problem left, and that was transporting Mitsunari into the path of the Eastern Army while he was unconscious. Shiranui made it clear that this should be left to her. Motonari didn't know what she was planning, but he trusted her.

Everything went as he wanted. While Mitsunari headed towards the fake campsite, Motonari smeared his ringblade and one of Yoshitsugu's beads with animal blood before following. When it came to stabbing Mitsunari with the arrow, he nearly crumbled. It was like stabbing his own heart. Afterwards, he stumbled off into the trees and retched. But he couldn't back out now.

When he turned around, Masazumi stood several yards behind him, and he leaped back in terror. Though the older Ishida did not speak, his expression froze Motonari's blood.

_You had better know what you're doing_, those yellow eyes said, before Masazumi turned away and returned to the clearing to extricate his unconscious brother from the nets. Motonari followed at a distance, a hand still pressed over his pounding heart.

Before Shiranui took Mitsunari and departed to fulfil her role, Motonari stroked the swordsman's back and gently kissed his cheek. If something went wrong, this would be the last time he could touch Mitsunari like this.

Numerous times during the course of the plan, Motonari wanted to give up. The anguish he felt from seeing the poison's effects on Mitsunari was unbearable.

After he and Motochika got out of the cavern and made their way back around to the front, Motonari left the campsite so that he could be alone. Sitting down on a rock near a small river, he took off his helmet and wept. The pain wouldn't go away, and neither would the guilt. Mitsunari was suffering because of him.

Maybe he should stop this. He'd go back into the caverns and give himself up to Mitsunari. That way he could tell Shiranui to hand over the antidote, and then he could explain everything. Before he reached the point where Mitsunari wouldn't forgive him.

Footsteps brushed through the grass behind him and he sucked in a breath, wiping his eyes and forcing his shoulders to stop jerking. Motochika sat down next to him and didn't speak, letting him calm down first. Turning his face away, Motonari struggled to regain his composure.

"Everything all right?" Motochika asked in a quiet voice.

"What do you think?"

"This whole thing has been hard on you, hasn't it?"

Motonari shifted. "'Hard' doesn't even describe it. I've had enough. Maybe I should stop."

"Stop?" Motochika stared at him. "You got this far already and you want to stop? What about the rest of us?"

Motonari's eyes flicked towards him.

"We agreed to help you for a reason," Motochika continued. "It's because we all want the same thing. You came up with the best plan and we followed it. Mitsunari and Ieyasu are working together, just like you wanted. Can't you see that?"

"I'm not stupid. But not even that is worth seeing Mitsunari in so much pain." His hands clenched so tightly that they trembled. "And I…I was the one who…"

Motochika placed a hand on his shoulder. "We haven't got far to go, right? It's almost over. It'd be a shame to give up now."

He shrugged off the hand. "Don't touch me."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Mitsunari, of course."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on!"

Motonari glared at him.

"It's funny seeing you care about someone so much. You two are unlikely friends, you know. How did you start getting along, anyway?"

Raising a hand, he aimed for the pirate's face, and the latter lifted his arm just in time.

"No need to get so angry," he remarked, standing up. "Fine, keep the details to yourself. But for Mitsunari's sake, you ought to see this through to the end."

With that, he left. Motonari stared after him, then turned away with a snort. Motochika of all people was trying to talk some sense into him.

#

Mitsunari listened, and shook his head. "Where do you get your genius from?"

Motonari gave him a smug smile. "I don't have a reputation for nothing."

"I…" He drew his knees up. "I should apologize. It's my fault that you went through all that."

"Have you decided what you'll do with Ieyasu?"

"…No. Not yet. I don't know if I ever will."

"You'll have to make a choice soon."

He looked away. "I know." _But I don't want to think about it._

What _did_ Motonari expect him to do?

"This is something only you can decide," Motonari said, as if he had read his mind. "I've done all I can. The rest is up to you."

Mitsunari didn't want to let Ieyasu escape yet again. He still wanted to kill him. But at the same time a part of him kept drudging up memories from the past. Even now, Ieyasu had stuck by him when there was nowhere left for him to turn. He didn't understand. How could he want to kill someone, yet be unwilling to do so?

He noticed Motonari studying him. He would deal with Ieyasu later.

A wave of nausea struck him and he pressed a hand against his mouth, trying to fight it back.

"Are you going to be sick?" Motonari helped him to his feet. "Go on. That poison has to leave your body."

Distancing himself, he retched. When he was done, he straightened and wrapped his arms around himself, trembling. His head felt light and his eyelids heavy.

"Come." The strategist took his arm. "You don't look well. You should get some rest."

_I don't want rest, I just want to be with you._ But Mitsunari obeyed and let him lead him back to his tent. As he lay down, Motonari knelt at his side, stroking his back.

The tent flap rustled and Motonari's hand jerked away. "Bigger Ishida," he said.

"How is he?" Masazumi asked.

"Better." The strategist got to his feet and Mitsunari craned his head to see him. "He just needs to rest. If he wants to vomit, let him. I'll leave you two in peace, then."

Mitsunari watched him go with some resignation.

"It's cold tonight," Masazumi said, setting up another bedroll and blanket beside Mitsunari. "I'll sleep here with you. That way, if you need anything I'll be right here."

He smothered a yawn. "Thank you."

Masazumi settled down next to him, tossing an extra blanket over them. Mitsunari shivered—it _was_ cold. But under all the blankets, it soon grew warm. He huddled closer to his brother and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mitsunari slept deeply that night. The noise of talking voices woke him in the morning. He lifted his head and looked beside him. Masazumi had gotten up long ago.

Refreshed, he eased himself up. A little nausea still poked at the back of his throat, but it wasn't as bad as yesterday.

The tent flap moved and he looked up. It was Ieyasu. Not the face he wanted to see right now.

"Good morning." Ieyasu dropped down next to him.

Mitsunari scowled. Why wouldn't the bastard just leave him alone? He wasn't ready to deal with this yet.

"Are you feeling better?" Ieyasu asked.

"What do you want?"

"It seems like you found yourself some friends who are willing to look out for you. I wouldn't have expected it from Mouri of all people, but…" Ieyasu grinned. "Come on, Mitsunari. Don't give me that look. You know I'm right."

"If you think I'm sore about how they pretended to betray me, I'm not. Far from it."

"You…trust them, don't you?"

"Trust." Mitsunari met his gaze. "_You_ want to speak to me about trust?"

"We come back to the same thing every time, don't we?" Ieyasu said quietly. "You were right. Nothing I do or say will be enough. But even so, I want to say this to you because it's better than saying nothing at all. I -"

"I don't want to hear it. And I won't forgive you."

"It's not your forgiveness I want. I just want you to know that you'll always be my friend."

"You just don't give up with that, do you?"

"I really do feel that way."

Mitsunari's eyes narrowed. "All right then. Would you have killed me at Sekigahara?"

"I'd do everything I could to avoid that."

"Don't lie to me. If you didn't have a choice, you would."

Ieyasu sighed. "There's no escaping that, is there? But it's the last thing I'd ever want to do."

"If it were me, I'd kill you without mercy." The swordsman looked away. "But now, thanks to everything that happened, I don't know if I can. It would be better if I just never had to think about you again."

"Mitsunari -"

"I don't want to admit that I owe you, for helping me when I had nowhere left to turn. I…" He hesitated. "I don't forget wrongdoing. But I don't forget kindness, either."

Ieyasu's face lit up and Mitsunari almost regretted saying those words.

"I'm happy to hear that." The other man stood. "I know better than to ask you to say any more. I won't disturb you."

With that, he left. Mitsunari exhaled and lay down again, not wanting to get up so soon. He'd forgotten how well Ieyasu knew him. No doubt, the other man already guessed what he was thinking and what he had left unsaid. Ieyasu was like that.

The tent flap moved and Masazumi poked his head in. "I saw him sneak out. Did anything happen?"

"It's fine, Onii-sama. He just wanted to know if I was all right."

Masazumi nodded and withdrew.

Motonari entered later with some food and medicine, and the swordsman was glad to see him. They talked for a while, and Motonari insisted that Mitsunari stay inside the tent to rest. His body needed to recover from the effects of the poison. The strategist left, saying that he had to help Yoshitsugu with easing tensions between the troops. Mitsunari had forgotten that they were in enemy territory and sorely outnumbered.

The medicine made him tired and he slept again. He woke to something warm and wet moving across his cheek. Something was licking him.

"Stop that," he groaned, pushing whatever-it-was away.

It responded with a high-pitched bark and he blinked the sleep from his eyes. Chibi's round, big-eyed face greeted him. Cocking its head, it wagged its tail, grinning, forcing him to smile.

Propping himself up on an elbow, he rubbed its head. "Yes, yes. I'm happy to see you too."

Chibi sat up on its haunches and waved its paws. _Are you feeling better? Huh? Huh?_

"Chibi, this is not the place or time to be playing."

It grumbled.

"There are four other people who can play with you."

It shot him a look. _But I don't want to play with anyone else._

"Well, I'm tired. Go ask Motonari."

Chibi's ears pricked up as it remembered something, and it nudged an object towards him.

"What is this?" He picked it up.

It was a simple woven charm, with a broken cord. Chibi made a gesture with its head in the direction of the tent flap. _I found it outside._

Mitsunari stared at the charm. He knew he had seen it before, but where?

Then he remembered. He had given this to Ieyasu some time ago. It was his way of saying how much he appreciated their friendship. Ieyasu, of course, accepted it with a giant smile. _I'll always keep it with me_, he had said.

Chibi made an inquisitive noise. _Are you all right?_

Shaking his head, he forced the memories away. "It's nothing."

"Chibi?" Motonari poked his head inside. "Found you. Are you bothering him? He needs to rest."

The puppy waved a paw. _We found something interesting!_

Mitsunari tried to hide the charm in his hand but wasn't fast enough. Motonari was giving him that look already.

Sighing, he put the charm aside, next to his katana. "It's nothing."

"If it was really nothing, you'd have no reason to -"

"All right, all right. It's…something I gave Ieyasu, a long time ago. Chibi found it outside."

"Oh, of course. The two of you were friends." Motonari snorted. "It's easy to forget that since I'm around you so much."

"Motonari, I…I need your opinion." His hands clenched. "I'm so confused. I just don't know…"

"Let me guess. You still want to kill him for what he did, but the memories of your friendship keep haunting you."

He nodded miserably.

Motonari paused. "What stopped you from thrusting your katana through my heart?"

"I-I'm sorry!" Mitsunari stammered, having forgotten. "I didn't know…I said all those terrible things to you, and I could have -"

Shaking his head, the strategist silenced him. "It doesn't matter anymore, Mitsunari. You didn't see her, but Shiranui was ready to help me. Well? Why didn't you?"

He knew already what Motonari was getting at, and lowered his head.

"I took your brother and Yoshitsugu from you and ground you under my heel in the worst way possible," Motonari continued. "I know you. You wouldn't let me live after all that, yet you didn't kill me. What stopped you?"

"I remembered all the time we spent together," Mitsunari answered at last. "I just couldn't…couldn't let you go. It should have been so easy. I've killed countless enemies. But it felt like a part of me would die with you." He heaved a sigh. "I understand. But Ieyasu is different."

Motonari raised an eyebrow. "Different? How? To my reasoning, there's no difference."

He opened his mouth to argue, but Motonari was right. In the end, there was no difference. If anything, what the strategist had done to him was even worse.

"You don't want to admit it," Motonari said, "but you're just making excuses to keep hating him."

"I am not!"

"Is it because you feel it's your duty to avenge your lord? That if you don't, you will let him down and become the most unworthy -"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any more!"

Motonari met his gaze, calm and unshakeable like always. Chibi lowered its ears and poked at the floor. Looking away, Mitsunari clenched his jaw.

"It seems I stepped on the sore spot, then." The strategist sighed. "Get this through your skull at the very least. I don't know what it's like to serve someone. But if you kill Ieyasu, there will be far more consequences. Both for you, and the country." He got up and headed towards the tent flap. "And consider the possibility that Ieyasu hurt himself as well as you on that day."

With that, he left. Chibi got to its feet and glanced at Mitsunari before it padded out of the tent.

Mitsunari flopped down. Now he felt even worse. As if having to deal with Ieyasu wasn't enough, now he'd gone and upset Motonari. Wonderful.

Until now, he'd never even thought about how Ieyasu must have felt on that day - all he knew was that Ieyasu had to die for what he had done. But from their brief time together, the evidence was all there. Ieyasu had always treasured their friendship.

He remembered all the times when Ieyasu fled from him, escaping to the sky. Mitsunari thought it was because of cowardice, but now maybe it was because Ieyasu just couldn't face him.

Rolling over, he squeezed his eyes shut.

#

Motonari dropped by later with more medicine. Instead of staying, he set it down, asked a few questions about how Mitsunari was feeling, then turned to leave.

"Wait," Mitsunari said. He must really be upset to walk out so quickly.

The strategist stopped and looked at him.

He lowered his head. "I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know better than to stay when you're like that." To his relief, Motonari sat beside him.

"If I can't kill Ieyasu…would Hideyoshi-sama be angry at me?"

"You're asking _me_ what I think he would think? I'm not sure I want to answer that. You're incredibly defensive about him. I'm not about to get shouted at again."

Mitsunari looked away.

Motonari shifted. "Shouldn't you already know the answer to that? You did choose to cooperate with Ieyasu against me, after all."

"But only because I saw you as the greater threat."

"Still, that was a decision you made on your own. Not because you felt obligated to, or because someone told you to." Motonari paused. "All Ieyasu wants is to bring peace to the land. After all that's happened, it would be welcome. But you don't even know what _you_ want, do you? All you ever thought about was your lord. You never even considered what was going on around you. You were living in your own small world, and now your lord is gone. With so little knowledge, how do you expect to make a good decision?"

"I…" He was right. And now Mitsunari felt like he was being swallowed up into something bigger, something he hadn't seen until now.

_You have to live for yourself too_, Ieyasu had said, so long ago. They were words that he dismissed without a second thought. Now they came back to haunt him.

"Mitsunari." Motonari took his hand in both of his own and Mitsunari looked into his eyes. "Enough is enough. Your hatred is destroying you. If you pursue revenge you will only be killing yourself as well, and harming everyone around you. You have to move on and live your own life now."

Mitsunari stared at him. Move on. Live his own life. A hole opened up in his chest and his vision blurred with tears. He couldn't do it. He didn't even know what his own life was, and it frightened him. Ever since childhood he had been raised to be a retainer, to protect someone else's livelihood and to follow and obey. That was all he knew. He didn't know how to rule or take the responsibilities of a true leader.

Drawing him close, the strategist rubbed his back. Mitsunari buried his face into his shoulder and all the pain and grief came out. He wept bitterly, and when the sobbing ceased he stayed there, trembling, resting his head on Motonari's shoulder.

"I can't…I can't do this, Motonari," he whispered. "It's as if…all those years before never happened. And now, there's this great gap in front of me…what can I do? What else is there left for me?"

"You're a leader now, not a vassal. You have your own responsibilities for the land that was left to you." Motonari patted his back. "Everything will be all right. Don't be afraid. There's a lot of time for you to learn. And perhaps someday, you'll meet someone who admires you and wishes to serve under you."

"…Could such a thing happen?"

Motonari smiled. "Who knows?"


	8. Chapter 8

When he woke again, Mitsunari pulled himself to his feet, swaying a bit. He didn't care if he couldn't walk straight, he wanted to get out of this tent. He wobbled outside.

It was evening, and campfires burned everywhere. Further off, the Eastern Army encampment was set a respectable distance from their own. Scanning the soldiers for any traces of yellow, he found none.

Chibi bounced over to him, barking and skipping in a circle. Wagging her tail in greeting, Shiranui joined them. Mitsunari rubbed her head, then bent down with some difficulty and scooped up the puppy, who flopped over his shoulder to hitch a ride.

"You've gotten heavy," he said, and Chibi grumbled.

He joined his companions by the fire, and they were glad to see him walking around - tomorrow, he would be strong enough to travel. Though he tried to listen to their conversation, his attention wandered and he kept looking in the direction of the other encampment, searching for any signs of Ieyasu.

"Mitsunari," Motochika said, "have you settled things with Ieyasu yet?"

It took him a few moments to realize he was being spoken to. "No."

"You can head over there if you wish," Motonari said. "We're on peaceful terms for the moment. You might scare the soldiers, though."

Mitsunari glared at him.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Masazumi asked.

"No," Mitsunari said. "I'll be fine."

Excusing himself, he walked across to the Eastern Army camp. Any soldiers in his path scurried out of the way, although he wasn't very threatening at the moment with a wolf pup draped on his shoulder.

He caught sight of Ieyasu in the heart of the camp, speaking to some higher-ranking soldiers. Halting, he stood there, unable to bring himself to move closer. His hand tightened around the charm. It was so simple. All he had to do was walk over there and speak to him. But his feet wouldn't move. Chibi made an inquiring noise.

Some of the soldiers whispered to each other, wondering what he was doing eyeing their leader. He whirled around and they scattered. No, he couldn't do it. He retreated back to the safety of the Western camp.

"Back so soon?" Motonari asked.

"He was busy," he replied.

Motochika shrugged, thinking nothing of it, but Motonari and Yoshitsugu didn't seem convinced. Masazumi raised an eyebrow. They knew Mitsunari too well.

After a small meal, Mitsunari let Chibi off his shoulder and retired to his tent. Lying there, he looked at the charm. Maybe he ought to try again. Why had he been so silly and backed down? There was nothing to be afraid of.

The tent flap moved and he jumped, his hand snapping shut around the charm.

Ieyasu stood there. "Is it all right if I come in?"

Mitsunari blinked, then nodded.

"Some of my men said they saw you looking for me," the other man said, sitting down. "Well? What's the matter?"

Drawing in a breath, he held out the charm. "Take it."

Ieyasu stared at it, then burst out laughing.

The swordsman's cheeks burned. "Wh-What's so funny?"

"I remember the first time you gave me this. You did the exact same thing you did then." Ieyasu grinned. "You really haven't changed, have you?"

"Just…just take the damn charm before I throw it at you," he growled.

"Yes, yes." Picking it up, Ieyasu examined it. "So the cord broke. I was worried that I'd never see it again. Thank you." His voice grew quiet. "It means a lot to me."

Mitsunari looked away, and the other man chuckled.

"Definitely the Mitsunari I know."

"Shut up."

"Since we're here, there's something else I'd like to talk to you about. It's…" Ieyasu hesitated. "It's about what happens next."

Mitsunari met his gaze. "What about it?"

"After everything that happened, it would be a shame if we ended up fighting each other again."

"I don't care what you do so long as you leave me alone."

"You -" Ieyasu's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"Don't." His hands clenched. "Don't press me. Don't ask. Just accept it."

They sat there in silence.

"I won't ask, then," Ieyasu said at last. "But I'm so grateful."

"As I said, just leave me in peace. And don't touch Chugoku. It's part of a previous arrangement and none of your business," he snapped when the other man opened his mouth.

Even Ieyasu knew when to back off. "All right, then. I doubt I'd be that welcome in the West anyway. But you wouldn't throw me out if I visited you, would you?"

Mitsunari glared at him, but as usual, it didn't faze him at all.

"You know, it wouldn't be so bad," Ieyasu said. "Working together again, like in the old days."

"Those days are over. I've been more than generous with you, Ieyasu. Stop saying stupid things before I decide that ripping off your head was the better idea."

"But we've come so far already. Think of what we could accomplish together. Back then, nothing stopped us. It would be the same even now. Please consider it, Mitsunari. We could finally bring peace to this country."

Bristling, the swordsman's eyes burned. "I told you to stop pressing me! So shut up before I call for someone to throw you out!"

Ieyasu held up his hands. "All right, all right. I can get up and leave by myself. But, it's just..."

"Just what?" he snapped.

Ieyasu got to his feet, and was silent for a few moments. "I hope you find something else to live for."

_Something else to live for._ His heart shuddered. He understood now, what Motonari wanted from him all this time.

Ieyasu turned and reached for the tent flap. "I think I've riled you up enough. I'll see you in the morning."

He left. Mitsunari watched him go, then flopped down again, wrapping his arms around himself, drained. He hated that Ieyasu kept asking more and more of him. Mitsunari had already lost so much to him, and now he had given him more than he deserved. He wanted it to stop.

"Mitsunari?" Motonari stepped into the tent. "Is everything all right? We all heard you yelling at him from outside."

Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head. The strategist knelt beside him and stroked his back.

At last, Mitsunari sat up and reached out, pressing Motonari against his chest and burying his face into his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Motonari asked. "You're shaking."

"Just hold me." His voice came out as a strangled whisper.

Motonari didn't say another word and obeyed, wrapping his arms around Mitsunari and rubbing his back to calm him down. Shutting his eyes, the swordsman remained there, not wanting to think or talk. He just wanted to be left alone, in the strategist's embrace.

"Tokugawa upset you, didn't he?" Motonari asked softly.

Mitsunari drew in a breath to steady himself. "Yes. But I told him that he could do what he wished so long as he left me alone. And I've secured Chugoku for you as well."

"…You did what?"

"You heard me the first time."

Motonari laughed. "I didn't think you would remember such a thing, much less act on it."

Drawing away, Mitsunari grasped his hand. He had to say this. He had to let him know. "Motonari, I-I swear I'll protect you with my life."

"I'm thankful. What brought that on?"

"It…it's just something I realized. I should have said that a long time ago."

Motonari just smiled and kissed him. "Did Tokugawa say anything else to you? I'm sure he must have offered to work with you."

"Please. I've had enough. I don't want to talk about him anymore."

With a concerned look, the strategist didn't speak another word.

The tent flap rustled and Masazumi stepped inside. He froze when he saw the two with their arms around each other. Mitsunari stared back at him, mortified, and Motonari turned around to look over his shoulder when he saw his partner's eyes grow huge.

No one moved or spoke.

"What's the meaning of this?" Masazumi said, breaking the silence at last.

"O-Onii-sama, it's not what it seems," Mitsunari stammered.

The older Ishida shook his head. "Don't even try."

Gently, Motonari drew away and got to his feet. "His conversation with Tokugawa gave him considerable stress. He was shaking badly. I just wanted to help."

Masazumi's eyes narrowed and Mitsunari prepared to get up, wanting to defend the strategist if he had to.

"I won't upset you," Motonari said quietly. "I'll go now."

He stepped around Masazumi and left the tent. The younger Ishida drew his knees up, dreading the explanation he would now have to give.

"Answer me honestly," Masazumi said, kneeling in front of his brother, "have you two really gotten this close in such a short time?"

Mitsunari buried his face into his knees.

"Mitsunari!" The older Ishida grasped his shoulder. "Please, talk to me."

"Yes," he answered at last, his voice muffled. "Yes, we're close."

Instead of pursuing the questions, Masazumi sat back and was silent, deep in thought.

"Onii-sama," Mitsunari said weakly, "I know you don't approve. But Motonari really does value me as a friend. While you were away at Sawayama, we went through so much together, and he treated me with such kindness."

"I know," Masazumi said, and his younger brother's head jerked up. "When he spoke with me about the plan, I could see that he cared for you greatly, so much that he was willing to risk his relationship with you. He suffered greatly. I don't doubt your relationship, and I won't try to stop it."

Relief flooded through his body. "Thank you, Onii-sama."

Masazumi patted his back. "I want you to be happy."

Leaning forward, Mitsunari bumped Masazumi's forehead playfully with his own. He couldn't have asked for a better brother.

"You must be tired," Masazumi said. "I heard you yelling at Ieyasu before, too. Forget about him. Let's sleep for now."

Nodding, Mitsunari settled down again, and the currents of sleep soon drifted over his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

He woke to someone stirring beside him, and opened his bleary eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" Masazumi asked.

The younger Ishida managed a grunt.

"I'm getting up, then. If you want something to eat, call me." With that, Masazumi left the tent.

Yawning, he shut his eyes again, huddling closer to the side of the bedroll that was still warm.

Something jumping up and down on his back roused him. Groaning, he rolled over. Chibi clambered onto him again and tapped his chest with a paw, grinning. _Good morning._

"This better be important," he grumbled, sitting up.

Chibi looked at him. _It is. _It made a gesture outside with its head.

Through the tent flaps, voices buzzed and people moved around. Getting up, he poked his head outside. The tents were being taken apart - the armies were ready to leave. Not a single drop of blood had been spilt.

Motonari walked over to him, Shiranui in tow.

"What's going on?" Mitsunari asked.

"We're heading home."

Home. Mitsunari glanced in the direction of the Eastern camp.

"I don't know what happened last night, Mitsunari," Motonari said in a quiet voice, "but if there's anything you want to say to him, you should do it now."

He turned away. "No. It's better if I don't see him."

"Shouldn't you at least say goodbye to your friend?"

_Friend. _Hearing that word caused a surge of anger and pain to burn through his body. Unable to bear it anymore, Mitsunari spun and retreated into the tent.

_Damn you, Ieyasu. It's always one thing after another with you._

The tent flap moved as Motonari stepped inside. Mitsunari tried to read him but his expression was neutral.

"I'm sorry, Motonari." He lowered his head.

"What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault." Motonari paused. "I'm not forcing you to see him. I just think it would be best. Besides, if he made you any offers, you should consider them."

He scowled. "The thought of continuing to work with him makes me sick."

"May I remind you, then," Motonari said dryly, "that you can continue to hate him as much as you please, but for the good of this country you will have to learn to set your emotions aside."

"Stop lecturing me!" he snapped. "Ever since I brought up Ieyasu, all you've been doing is telling me to cooperate with him. You of all people should know how much I despise him!"

The strategist met his gaze, infuriatingly calm.

"I hate him, and this won't change. Even if you plot a hundred more schemes against me, it won't change!" He was yelling now. "You don't know anything about duty and you think you can keep telling me what to do? I'm sick of this, I'm sick of you trying to change my mind! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Motonari slapped him. Hard.

Then, silence. Mitsunari's cheek stung and he slowly turned his head back. The strategist's composure was broken, his face contorted in rare anger. He made to strike again, and the other man braced himself.

Lowering his hand, Motonari gave the swordsman a condescending look, then whirled and stormed out of the tent. Mitsunari pressed a hand against his cheek and drew in a breath to calm himself. It hurt, but not as much as that look. It was the kind of look that was full of disappointment, that said he was a lost cause. Only once before had he received such a look, and he had done everything he could to make sure it was the last.

He left the tent. The wolves were nowhere to be found - perhaps they had gone after Motonari.

"Mitsunari?" Masazumi stepped towards him. "What happened? I heard you yelling and then Mouri left in a huff." When the younger Ishida didn't answer, he raised an eyebrow. "You two got into a fight?"

"I said some things I shouldn't have," he answered shortly. "I need to...set things right at the very least. I'm going to talk to Ieyasu."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

On instinct he opened his mouth to agree, but reconsidered. Sometimes he still depended on Masazumi too much to do all the talking, to make all the decisions. No - this time, it was something he had to do himself.

The older Ishida understood without him having to say a word, and nodded, clapping him on the shoulder. Heaving a sigh, Mitsunari headed towards the Eastern camp alone. It wasn't like he had a choice. He would be happy when they got home and he could just forget about everything that had happened.

_Think of what we could accomplish together_, Ieyasu had said.

It was true. Back then, nothing stood in their way. If they wanted something, they got it, and thanks to their combined strength, the Toyotomi became stronger than ever.

_I just want to forget about him. I just want peace. The peace I had before this all happened._

And to get that, he would have to confront Ieyasu, one last time. Motonari was right as always.

A pang shot through him. _He suffered so much on my account and I just told him he shouldn't have bothered. I deserved that blow. _He would try to apologize once he got back. Motonari would never point him in the wrong direction, and by now he should know better than to doubt him.

He finally located Ieyasu and hesitated before striding towards him.

Ieyasu, of course, greeted him with a smile. "You came to see me. I honestly didn't think you would."

Crushing the small pang of guilt that shot through him, he remained stoic. "I-I just came here to make sure you wouldn't forget our…arrangement."

"I wouldn't break my word to you."

They were both silent for a while.

"Do you have anything else to say to me?" Mitsunari said at last.

"There is one thing. I doubt you've had time to think it over, but I'll ask you again if you want to work together. What if we were to keep the East and the West united?"

Mitsunari stayed quiet. All Ieyasu wanted was to bring peace to the land. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything. A part of him refused to speak, wanted to keep things the way they were. His hand curled into a fist and he looked away.

"I see," Ieyasu said quietly. "I don't blame you. But I thought it would be worth asking, before we part ways."

_Your hatred is destroying you_, Motonari had said.

Drawing in a breath, he forced the words out. "I will cooperate."

Ieyasu stared at him.

He pointed the sheathed katana at him. "Don't misunderstand. I haven't forgiven you. I never will. And if I find out you're scheming behind my back, and taking advantage of my trust once again, I will kill you without mercy. But…" He hesitated. "For the sake of peace, I will cooperate."

Ieyasu grinned and he scowled back. "All right then. I'm certain you can keep the West under control. You have so many friends helping you. I suppose if I need a scary face, I'll know where to look."

The swordsman just glanced at him and didn't respond. He didn't need to. Ieyasu leaned forward and grasped his hand, making him jump.

"Thank you," he said.

"If you're done, then let go of me," Mitsunari said, in a softer voice than he intended, and shook him off. "I'm leaving. This is goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mitsunari. I'm glad we were able to meet like this. Maybe we'll see each other again. Take care of yourself."

Turning, the swordsman walked away, but something made him stop. As he looked over his shoulder, Ieyasu stood there watching. A thin layer of tears shone in those round eyes, even though he was still smiling.

Mitsunari moved his head. There. Just one nod. It was all he could summon the strength for. Then he moved on, never looking back again.

He returned to the Western camp, where the last of the tents were being put away and everyone was preparing for the journey home. His heart jumped when he saw Motonari waiting for him, with the wolves on either side. When he got close, though, the strategist spun and walked off.

"Motonari, wait," he called weakly.

Motonari ignored him. Shiranui and Chibi looked back and forth between them and whimpered.

Mitsunari heaved a sigh. Dealing with Ieyasu had gone better than he expected, but now he had a much bigger problem.

#

Mitsunari tried to get Motonari's attention on the way back, but the latter just ignored him and rode in a spot that made it difficult for Mitsunari to get close to him. Eventually Mitsunari gave up and when they halted for a break, he decided to try again.

Chibi, who had been sitting on his saddle, jumped off the horse and sniffed around. It looked over its shoulder and wagged its tail, and he followed it.

Whimpering, it glanced up at him. _Is everything going to be all right?_

He sighed. "I don't know, Chibi. I made him very angry." _Angry enough to hit me_, he wanted to add.

The puppy followed Motonari's scent into the forest surrounding them, and they found him sitting against a tree in a small glade not far from the army. Shiranui was there too, lying belly-up and enjoying the sun. Barking, Chibi ran over to join her.

Motonari's head lifted as he heard Mitsunari approaching, but he didn't acknowledge his presence. Sidling up beside him, the swordsman wanted to apologize but lacked the words. Motonari's face was unreadable as usual.

"I-I'm sorry," Mitsunari said at last. "I won't make any excuses. I was angry, and I said some hurtful things. You tried to help me and I pushed you away. You had every right to strike me."

He waited. The strategist didn't even look at him.

With a sigh, he stayed where he was. He wouldn't budge until the strategist said something. Anything.

"Perhaps next time," Motonari said acidly, "you will actually use your shrivelled lump of a brain before you decide to yell at me for giving you advice."

Mitsunari lowered his head.

"But you listened to me in the end. Proof that you're not entirely stupid." Motonari glared up at him. "Now what did you say to Ieyasu?"

"He wants me to keep the West under control, while he deals with the East. I agreed."

"It's not such a bad arrangement. I'm surprised you didn't make a mess of it without me or Bigger Ishida to keep you in check."

Mitsunari kept silent, preparing for more verbal beatings.

Sighing, Motonari shifted over. "Sit down."

He did so, but carefully, and jumped when Motonari lifted a hand and touched his cheek.

"I hit you so hard that my hand hurt for a while," the strategist said. "Are you all right?"

He nodded, relieved that things were back to normal. "It's nothing."

Motonari looked back towards the glade. "It's over, isn't it? We're going home, and everyone's satisfied. It feels strange."

Drawing his knees up, Mitsunari smothered a yawn. "I'll be happy just to forget about everything that happened."

"It would be nice to relax for a little while. I can't delay long if I'm to conquer Chugoku, however."

"Ambitious as always."

"Think of it as me taking the initiative to help you. Besides, you're going to need someone to help you manage everything."

"Then I'm glad I have that someone." Mitsunari yawned again. His eyelids drooped.

"Are you tired?" The strategist glanced at him.

He flopped down beside him, resting his head against his leg. "It's the medicine. I want to sleep for a little while."

Motonari brushed a hand through his hair, and he drifted off.

It felt like only a few moments later when Motonari shook him awake. "Get up. We have to move."

"Just a little longer," he groaned.

Motonari shifted, forcing him to sit up. "Come on. Yoshitsugu said that the army is preparing to move."

He blinked. The fuzz left his mind. "Yoshitsugu did? Wait, you mean he…" His cheeks burned.

Motonari heaved a sigh. "Well, I couldn't just shove your head onto the ground."

"I'm sorry."

"As long as I don't have to put up with him again, it's fine."


	10. Chapter 10 (The End)

On the day they returned to the castle, it was midday. Mitsunari, relieved to be home, sprawled on his bed as soon as he was able and fell asleep. Masazumi came in quietly to check on him, then left.

When he woke again, it was because Chibi was jumping up and down on his back. He groaned and sat up. Tugging on his sleeve, the puppy barked and danced around near the doorway. He hauled himself to his feet and followed the puppy, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Chibi led him to the wide open balcony. His brother and the two strategists were there, and so was Shiranui. She was waving a piece of paper around in her teeth and begging for something.

"What's going on?" Mitsunari asked.

Shiranui pranced over to him and he inspected the paper. There were two pictures drawn on it. One was a circle with a line through one end and the other was a long cylindrical object.

"We can't figure out what your wolf is asking," Yoshitsugu said.

Mitsunari looked at the paper again, then out over the castle grounds. "The second picture looks like the incense cannon."

"So she wants to use the cannon to launch bombs?" Motonari frowned. "But what for?"

Mitsunari smiled. Then his shoulders shook and he clapped a hand over his mouth. A few moments later he was laughing. Masazumi raised an eyebrow, a grin spreading across his face, while Motonari and Yoshitsugu exchanged glances.

At last, he recovered. "She wants to use the cannon to launch her fireworks. They're not bombs."

Shiranui nodded so furiously that it looked like her head would pop off.

Motonari smiled. "I see."

"The cannon is not a toy, wolf," Yoshitsugu said. "It wasn't designed to shoot fireworks."

Whining, she made her best begging face and put her paws on his palanquin, almost tipping him into the ground before Mitsunari grabbed the scruff of her neck and pulled her away.

"She'll be the death of me one day," Yoshitsugu remarked.

Shiranui whined again, begging for permission to use the cannon. Chibi sat beside her and made big eyes to help.

"I don't care," Masazumi said, shrugging. "The cannon wasn't made to fulfil one purpose. Let her do what she wants."

Barking, Shiranui butted his knee thankfully.

"Well," Motonari said, "we do have cause to celebrate. And I can't remember the last time I saw fireworks."

"Neither can I," Mitsunari murmured.

Yoshitsugu sighed. "Very well. As you wish."

"I see someone has no appreciation for fireworks," Motonari remarked.

"And I wouldn't have expected someone to have such an appreciation to begin with."

"Stop it, you two." Mitsunari glared at them. "Let Shiranui do what she wants."

"I'm not sure about this," Yoshitsugu said. "What if she breaks the cannon?"

"She won't." He remembered a broken walkway that mysteriously repaired itself while his back was turned. "Even if she does, she'll have a way to fix it."

Shiranui yipped and jumped up and down in joy.

#

When night fell, Mitsunari hurried to the balcony to wait for the fireworks. Both Shiranui and Chibi were at the cannon, though he couldn't see them from here. It was a clear night, with the stars perched overhead. Yoshitsugu was observing the sky as usual, and Mitsunari glanced around. There was no sign of Motonari.

He jumped when a loud _boom_ rang out, and looked up to see the first shower of colour light the sky. More bombs launched in rapid succession, adding different shades of sparks to the display. These particular ones were smaller - perhaps they were Chibi's. He couldn't help smiling.

He and Yoshitsugu remained there in silence, side-by-side, watching as the colours shifted hue and pattern. A familiar tranquility filled him and he welcomed it.

Minutes passed. Motonari still didn't show up, and there was no sign of Masazumi either.

"Where's Motonari?" he asked at last.

"He said he preferred a view closer to the ground."

"Why didn't he tell -" Mitsunari heaved a sigh. Of course. "Can't you two get along?"

"Please, Mitsunari. You know I am quite reasonable, but he was being difficult."

"I'm going to go look for him." He turned to go and looked over his shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"Perhaps later."

Mitsunari didn't want to leave him alone so suddenly, but he had no choice. Motonari had done this on purpose to get him to join him. If he didn't show up, the strategist would get angry at him - again - and he wasn't about to let that happen. So he went, exiting the castle grounds and heading for the large hill nearby. Soldiers from all the different armies mingled there, drinking and having a good time.

Mitsunari scanned the area for the most isolated spot. There, at the top of the hill. He made his way over and was glad to see that he had guessed right. Motonari sat there alone, as far apart from everyone else as possible, and looked up as Mitsunari joined him.

"I thought you forgot about me," Motonari remarked.

"I didn't know you were going to be melodramatic about it."

"Hardly. Yoshitsugu and I couldn't come to an agreement. I told him to tell you that I'd be here. Didn't he say anything?"

Mitsunari pressed a hand against his face and suppressed a groan. Having two strategists was worse than one. Especially if they were bickering.

"The view here is better," Motonari said, ignoring him.

"You weren't waiting long?"

A sweet smile. "No. Not really. Although I would have appreciated it if you had gotten here before Chousokabe came and bothered me. It's amazing what drinking does to a man."

"Some sake would be nice. I should have brought something."

"How inconsiderate."

"I was too busy hurrying down here to find you!" he spluttered.

"I was only teasing. Calm down."

They fell silent and watched another series of fireworks blossoming. Mitsunari was wondering why the explosions were so small now when he saw two familiar shapes running towards them.

"Onii-sama? Shiranui?" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You'll see," Masazumi said.

Shiranui put a basket down and wagged her tail. They opened it and found a tokkuri and sake cups inside, as well as a generous amount of mochi.

Mitsunari raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get the mochi?"

She gave him a smug look. _I made it myself._

"As if we're supposed to believe that," Motonari said dryly.

"It's true." Masazumi shrugged. "She came to find me with the basket."

Wagging her tail again, she barked. _Enjoy yourselves. _Then she bolted back towards the castle.

They spread everything out between them and examined the snow-white mochi.

"She wasn't lying," Motonari said, picking one up. "Look, you can see pawprints on them. I wonder who pounded it for her."

Mitsunari glanced at the rest. "I hope she washed her paws before making these."

"She wouldn't be so thoughtless." The mochi stretched as the strategist bit into it.

They waited as he chewed, and from the way he closed his eyes, it must be divine.

"Is it that good?" Masazumi asked.

"Try one for yourself. It's almost a waste to eat it."

Motonari was right. The mochi was heavenly. Though there were quite a few pieces left, they only had two each and couldn't bring themselves to eat the rest.

"Let's save it," Mitsunari suggested. "Motochika and Yoshitsugu might appreciate it."

"Whatever you want." Motonari poured the sake. "I couldn't eat any more anyway."

"I'll take the basket to them," Masazumi said, his eyes flicking slyly between them. "I'll be back later."

With that, he left, and Mitsunari watched him go with some resignation - obviously his brother felt that he was interrupting. The two brothers preferred being together most of all, and the younger Ishida hadn't wanted him to leave like that.

As they drank, Mitsunari remembered the first time they had shared a drink. It all seemed so long ago now. He sneaked a glance at Motonari, whose eyes were still fixed on the sky above. The fireworks were large again, indicating that Shiranui had gotten back to the cannon, and now they were forming shapes.

He wondered, briefly, if the display was visible from the east.

"You didn't seem the type to enjoy fireworks," Motonari remarked.

Mitsunari glowered at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"Your face just now. That's exactly what I meant."

He snorted. "I have a sense of refinement. Besides, I…"

_Fireworks are meant to be enjoyed with people precious to you_, he wanted to say. But for some reason the words lodged in his throat.

"You what?" Motonari asked.

"N-Nothing," he stammered, trying to think of a better way to phrase his thoughts. Some things were just so difficult to say.

Shaking his head, Motonari emptied the tokkuri between them. Perhaps he already knew. Mitsunari was just glad to be here with him on such a peaceful and beautiful night. A powerful warmth surged through his breast, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

The fireworks decreased in frequency as the show wound down. Perhaps the wolves were getting tired. For most of the spectators, it didn't matter - the partying would continue, fireworks or not.

Motonari glanced at him and then hid his mouth with a hand, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Mitsunari grumbled. Maybe the sake was going to the strategist's head. "Is there something on my face?"

"No. But I can't help it if I find Sakichi to be a cute name."

"You -" His cheeks burned. "How did you - when - "

Motonari laughed. "Chibi came to me earlier and wrote that name. I suppose he wanted to know if it meant anything. When I asked where he got it from, he wrote your name."

"I can't believe he remembered such a thing when I was teaching him to read," he mumbled. "Why did he have to ask _you_?"

"Do you really dislike me that much?"

"Fine, what was _your_ name?"

"That's for you to find out." Motonari hid another smile, though he couldn't stop himself from giggling.

Mitsunari just glared. As the last of the fireworks scattered out across the sky, even as the sparks of colour faded away, they revealed the glittering stars up above. The beauty of the night would continue for some time.

The strategist shifted a little closer to him, and their fingers brushed together. Gazing into each other's eyes, the two smiled before turning their attention back to the sky. At last, they had time to bask in their companionship again, and together they would keep the peace throughout the country.

For Mitsunari, as long as Motonari was at his side, he was happy.

_Amaterasu - The End_


End file.
